Future Family Secrets
by PhoebeADA
Summary: I decided to repost the whole story because its finally beta readed by the wonderful Rosalie. I´m not going to replace every chapter I´m just going to post the whole story as chapter 20. I hope you have fun reading the beta readed version.
1. Puppets on a string

Title: Future Family secrets

Author: PhoebeADA

Spoilers: all up to now, may contain spoilers

Rating: PG-13, I don't get this rating stuff right anyway.

Pairing: Leo and Piper, 

Category: Future story, Romance, supernatural 

Summary: 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Charmed if I had anything to say than Prue would still be in the show and Paige would have never shown up. 

Archive: anywhere just ask please.

Status: Work in Progress

Future

He sat alone in his room. Waiting for his demons to arrive. 

He hated waiting. He needed some good news soon. Things weren't going like his taste lately. 

He stood up and walked to a nearby cupboard. His fingers gentle traced the outlines of it. The cool wood calmed him down a bit. 

Memories. They where so overwhelming in this place. That's why he mostly chose not to stay in their for to long. 

It remembered him too much of emotions that he rather would cut out of his heart than expose to someone. He opened a drawer and pulled out a little velvet small box. As he touched it he suddenly got a very strong Vision.

__

He saw himself lying on a big bed when he was 5 years old. His mother entered the room with his new baby brother smiling down at him.

"Honey haven't I told you not to go on bed with your shoes on?" 

"Yes mommy. I'm sorry." 

His mother sat down on the bed and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay sweetie." She placed his brother next to him and started tickling him.

"Mommy, please stop that.." The little child was laughing very hart and tried to escape his mother's skilful hands. Eventually she stopped and placed a soft kiss on her son's cheek. 

"I love you so much honey." 

His vision ended as abrupt as it had begun. He opened the box and saw his mother's engagement ring lying in it. Light rays from the tall window hit it and the diamond sent sparkling flashes into the whole room. 

He almost smiled remembering how he used to grab after this ring when he was younger. 

He shut the box with a laud snap and throws it into the drawer. The cupboard wobbled as he closed the drawer with force.

"Emotional crap!"

He turned around and faced a young woman who silently stood besides his thrown. She was tall and her long, straight, dark brown Hair fell over her shoulders. She was a beauty. The woman was dressed in a silky red robe, which covered her to her toes and an also red veil covered her hair and the lower part of her face. 

"How long have you been standing there?" 

She stood still and closed her beautiful green eyes as if she was collecting all her will to speak.

" Not long. I orbed in a few seconds ago."

He watched her intensely as if he wondered if she was telling the truth. 

"Well than you are right in times to getting to know your fiancé."

Her eyes flew open.

"You can't do that! I will not allow that you sell me to one of your cranky lousy demons. I'm going to .." 

Suddenly she wasn't able to speak and put her hands to her throat

He squeezed his right hand to a fist.

"What are you going to do, little one? Are you threatening me?"

The young woman fell to her knees gasping for air.


	2. Solving problems

Present

Piper sat besides Wyatt's bed. She loved watching her son sleep. It gave her the feeling that everything was all right. Piper reached forwards and caressed her son's cheek. Little Wyatt moved lightly in his sleep but didn't wake up.

Piper stood up and left the room. She still wasn't used to the quietness in the house. Since Phoebe had moved to Hong Kong and Paige moved over to Richard's the house was so quiet. To quiet for Piper's taste. 

Chris was still pissed because of the sister's decision and refused to talk to them more than necessary. Leo had a lot of Elder things to do and she Piper raised her son alone.

Things had happened to fast. She wasn't used to her knew role as single mother. She missed her husband. Missed being a wife. She missed her family and those lazy Sunday afternoons in bed cuddling with Leo and Wyatt. 

She was really glad that Phoebe couldn't longer trace any feeling from her. To cover her feelings from Phoebe had cost a lot of her power. 

She had so long pretended that nothing troubled her that she could barely remember her own feelings. She even started dating again. Sure she liked Greg but she couldn't imagine having a future with him. 

Sometimes at night she woke up from her own sobs. 

She felt lonely. And she was so sad. There had nobody been to whom she could have talked. Sure she spoke with Phoebe over the telephone once in a while and saw Paige occasionally but it wasn't the same as before.

Piper went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea when she suddenly was overwhelmed by her feelings. A tear rolled down her cheek followed by another one. Followed by a hundred of them.

Than she felt two strong arms embracing her. Leo held her close and let her cry until her sobs finally stopped. Neither of them spoke. After a few minutes Leo wanted to step back as Piper who put her arms around his waist stopped him.

"Please Leo. I need you tonight." 

They looked each other in the eyes and their lips meet in a gentle kiss. It has been a long time since their last kiss and both tried to remember what it has been like. 

Leo embraced Piper harder and orbed with her into their former bedroom.


	3. Who would have guessed

A/N: I'm sorry that it took my so long to update but I tried to find a beta reader. Send my story to a couple of people but no one answered. This could mean, that this story is really trash. Anyway I decided to update it anyway. Hope you have fun…

He entered his bedroom silently. The room was very big and the great bed was positioned in the Middle of the room. 

In the corner of the room were a couch and an armchair. And at the other side stood a great desk. He went to the great window front and looked at the sea. Outside his house was a storm. 

It suits his mood. 

He turned around as he heard a noise from the bed, walked towards it and waved the curtain with a hand movement beside. He lend against the Pfosten and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"My sleeping beauty" he said smiling.

On the bed lay a beautiful young woman. Her long blond hair lay over the white pillows. She wore a lightly blue nightgown. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and let his fingers play with her soft curls. 

The woman murmured something in her sleep but didn't wake up. His hand wandered down on her body until it rested on her rounded belly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the new life inside her. 

As he reopened her eyes he saw her smiling at him. 

"Did you rest well, my love?" 

She reached up and caressed his cheek before she pulled him down for a kiss. 

"Yes. Our son is very active today."

"He is strong, Faith."

She smiled.

"What have you expected? He is your son."

He lay down on the bed besides her and she rested her head on his shoulder and put an arm over his chest. 

"Have you everything achieved what you wanted?" She asked.

"No! The other houses are getting impatient."

"Could this get serious:" Faith asked concerned.

He started rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head.

"No, just unpleasant. Don't worry. I have found a way to control two of the houses and to guarantee me their loyalty."

Faith raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"What have you done?"

"I gave my permit ion for a bonding between the house of Arraken and mine."

Faith sat up and pulled with a quick movement her long hair over her shoulder.

"What!"

The man also sat up and rested the upper part of his body against the bed.

"I gave my permit ion for a marriage between Melinda and Balfour," he said almost defending.

Angry Faith went of the bed. 

"How could you do that? You can't bind her to the Arraken. This will destroy her and you know it." She turned around and looked out of the window.

"Faith this is none of your concern." he almost shouted jumping of the bed. 

Faith turned around and her once green eyes were now a sparkling red and her voice went one octave deeper.

"None of my concern? This is also my family. You should remember who I' am and more important you should now where your place is Wyatt!"

Before he could really respond to her she _waved _out (what is it called when demons are orbing out)

"Come back! I order you to come back immediately. Faith!" he screamed furiously.

--- 

Piper growled as she woke up. She stretched her arms and legs and stopped. She rose up and pressed her blanket at her chest. Leo! She had slept with Leo! She looked beside herself and saw Leo sleeping next to her. 

"Oh my god." she whispered to herself. 

She quietly stood up and dressed. She wasn't ready to face Leo now. Not yet. Not when her feelings were so messed up.

--- 

Melinda sat alone in her room. Wyatt had put her under house arrest. Like she was ten years old. How dared he? And more important how dared he to marry her to this lousy demon Balfour Arraken. She didn't love him. She didn't even like him! This arrogant slimy ugly demon. 

"Just over my dead body!" She swore. 

--- 

"What? You can't expect me to marry that witch white lighter bitch!" Balfour screamed pacing the floor up and down. His mother Jade Arraken sat on her throne ignoring her son's blowups

She was a beautiful woman in her best ages. Her hair was fire red and her skin plain white. She looked like a goddess. 

She waited several minutes before she had enough from her son's outbursts.

"Enough!" Her strong clear voice floated the room.

Balfour stopped immediately.

He turned around to face his mother. 

He was tall and very muscular. His shoulder long hair was deep black and his dark eyes were shining out of his brown skin. 

He didn't look a bit like his mother. 

Jade looked at her son and sighed. He remembered her so much of his father that it was ridiculous. 

"We have no other choice and besides it's not the worse thing that could have happened. The Warren witches have always been strong and the offspring's of Piper Halliwell and her white lighter are even stronger than anybody could have expected. 

She is young, beautiful and she is pure. But more important she is the sister of Wyatt Halliwell. This is a great opportunity for our house. You will do it!"


	4. New Ideas

When Leo woke up he turned to his side and opened his eyes. His smile faded when he found the place beside him empty. 

Where was Piper? He went up and got dressed.

"Piper?" he shouted but she didn't answer. He left the room and started searching her in the house. 

He stopped by Wyatt's room and entered it. His son was peaceful sleeping in his bed and Leo gently caressed his head. 

"What am I going to do, little one?" He gently asked. 

After he had left the room Wyatt opened his eyes.

"Daddy…"

Leo decided to leave. It was obviously that Piper wasn't ready to face him yet.

He quietly orbed out of the house.

--- 

Piper was arguing with Chris in the kitchen. Again. 

"You have to call them back!" He shouted at her.

Piper rolled unnerved her eyes.

"For the last times Chris. They deserve to have their own lives. Don't you understand this?" 

He made a vary movement with his hand. 

"What when a demon attacks you? What if someone's after Wyatt? What are you going to do then?"

Before Piper could answer they heard a laud noise from the attic.

"See. I told you." Chris said before he and Piper orbed up. 

As they arrived on the attic they saw Faith standing there. She looked wonderful. Her long her was bend into a ponytail and she wore a beautiful white silk dress that suits her perfectly. 

Piper watched with amazement as Chris bends his knee and hung

His head.

"My Queen."

Faith went towards him and put his chin up.

"You never had to knee before me, Christian. No need to do it know," she said with her graceful voice.

Chris stood up and turned to Piper.

"Don't tell me that you can't tell me Chris. And you…" she pointed at Faith.

"You will tell me who you are!"

Faith nodded.

"Of course but maybe you are going to call your sisters first."

The Halliwells including Chris were sitting in the living room.

Piper spoke up first.

"Tell me why Chris called you his Queen?" she demanded.

Faith stood up and went towards the window. She crossed her arms and inhaled deeply.

"In the future the world will be ruled by 9 Houses. I'm married to their Leader." 

"9 Houses? You mean like Royals?" Paige asked sceptically.

"In a way, yes." 

"The leaders of the houses are Ardeth Terrex, Ballar Rydel, Rowanna Orlat, Acacia Temrix, Orlando Begune, Jade Arraken and my brother Oran Solaris." Faith explained.

"Wait a minute that were just 8 didn't you say it were 9 Houses." phoebe asked.

"You're right Phoebe. The ninth House is the ruling House. My husband is his leader."

"So who rules the ninth house?" Piper asked getting impatient. 

Chris looked to Faith and shook his head.

"That's none of your concern. I'm here to bring Christian back to his time. He is needed."

"Yeah but we also need him here." Phoebe said.

"I know that, Phoebe. But it is really important that I bring him home before my absence will be noticed." Faith argued.

The four females got into a heated discussion. Chris lend against the wall and tried to understand what was going on.

A few minutes later Chris had enough.

"Stop it. Now!" 

The four women look surprised at him.

"Sit down. Now!" 

"Chris what…" 

"No. Now you will listen to me and I mean all of you. Understood?"

The women nodded and sat down.

"Listen. I need to go back with Faith. Ahh! Let me finish!" he said warningly to Phoebe when she started to say something.

"I know what I'm doing. My time here is over. I failed and now I need to try another way. So please don't give me a hard time now, okay?" 


	5. Going home

Okay. I still haven't found a beta reader but I hope it's still okay. 

I'm using spells from the TV show since my last update. 

If you have any suggestions or wishes just tell me.

I'm really glad that you like it and thank you all so much for the nice reviews.

Have fun!

Chris and Faith left the room while the charmed ones started arguing again.

"I don't understand why this is suddenly so important." Paige said.

Piper shrugged her shoulders. 

"Who knows? But it must be important when she went here from the future. I mean nobody would risk to change the timeline if it wasn't important." 

Phoebe remained silent the whole time. She just stared before herself until Paige boxed her lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Oh come that didn't even hurt." Paige said.

"Why did you do it anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"We want your opinion!"

"Well, I think we should let him go."

This time piper boxed her. 

"Hey! That hurt!" Phoebe screamed.

"It better is! What do you mean we should let him go? He is here to protect my baby! And beside I don't want to see him in danger!" Piper stated.

Phoebe touched caringly her oldest sisters arm.

"I know that, honey. But we have to let him go he is an adult." 

Suddenly Paige started smiling.

"I agree with Phoebe. We really should let him go."

"What?!" Piper was really shocked. 

"Let me finish. As I said we should let him go BUT we are going to follow him to the future!"

--- 

"Don't you think we should tell them the truth?" Faith asked Chris as she watched little Wyatt sleep.

Chris shook his head.

"No. That will just cause complications. It's better this way."

Faith still looked at Wyatt.

"He is so innocent," she whispered. 

"I know. Come on we need to make the attic ready for our departure."

Faith raised on eyebrow.

"Departure? You have been definitely to long her." 

He smiled and gave her a short hug.

"I missed you."

"We missed you too."

--- 

The charmed ones were with Chris and Faith in attic and said their final good byes.

Piper was the lost one to embrace Chris.

"Take care of your self in the future. We wont be there to rescue you." She said mockingly. 

He smiled and embraced her harder for a second before he stepped back.

"I will miss you." His voice almost broke. 

Faith touched his arm.

"It's time. We have to go."

He nodded and they turned around towards the new portal and hold each other's hand.

"A time for everything and to everything it's place. Return what has been moved through time and Space!"

The portal opened and Faith and Chris stepped into it. They were gone.

The charmed ones didn't waist time and immediately searched in the book for a time travel spell.

After they found one piper called for Leo to take Wyatt.

The girls gave him a short briefing about what had happened.

And told him about their plan to follow Chris into the future.

"You can't interact when you are in the future." Leo said apologizing.

"What do you mean? Isn't it like the last time we were in the future?" Phoebe asked.

"No. You can't be seen or hard." 

"But Leo, what if Chris needs our help?" Piper asked sceptically but Leo just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's just great." she said.

"Look, do you three want to know what's going on in the future or not?"

The three Halliwell looked sternly at Leo.

"Good! Than you have to follow certain rules."

"Leo is right." Phoebe said.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige took positions around the table. Each of them holding a little bag.

"Ready?" Paige asked and the other two nodded.

One after the other they throw the little bag into the pot as they spoke.

„Hear These Words, here the rhyme. We send to you this burning sign then we will be reappear in another place and time."

A ray of light opened above them and they disappeared in it.

24 years later

"Wow the attic hasn't changed a bit." Paige said amazed.

"Well the Book of Shadows seems to be holographic." Phoebe said waving her hands through it.

Suddenly they heard noises from the stairway.

"Cover!" Paige shouted but piper just rolled her eyes.

"Paige we are invisible." She reminded earning a chuckle from Paige.

"Right." 

The attic door opened and a group of people went into the room leaded by a kind of tour guide.

"And this is the famous attic where the charmed ones h stored there Book of Shadows Here in the place of the Book of Shadows. And believe me many demons have been vanquished here." The young tour guide explained. She went towards the holographic Book of Shadows. 

"You can see it here. The famous Book of Shadows. Passed from generation to generation. You can now have a look around the attic, before we go down to the personal rooms of the charmed ones."

The Halliwell sisters watched with amazement what was happening before them. 

"Our house seems to be a museum." Paige said.

"We are famous." Phoebe answered astonished.

"Great!" Piper said throwing her hands into the air.

"SO what now? Ca you sense him or something like that." Phoebe asked Paige.

"Do I look light a white lighter to you?" 

"What about a finding Spell?"

Paige and Phoebe nodded.

" Bring us to whom we want to see. Bring us near him as we plea."

Seconds later they appeared in a big room. They saw Chris sitting behind a big desk. He stared out of the great window.

"Chris! There he is. Thank God he's okay." Piper said relived. 

As someone knocked on the door Chris called him in.

"My Lord." The man started.

"My Lord?" Paige asked curiously. "What is he a kind of monarch, too?"

"Are you asking me?" Phoebe said astonished.

"Harlen, how often do I have to tell you that I'm not your lord? It's Chris or Christian. Okay?" Chris said unnerved.

"Yes Sir."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"What is it Harlen?" he asked leaning against his desk.

"The council has come. They are waiting for your arriving."

Chris nodded.

"Thank you. Tell them that I will soon be there."

Harlan nodded and walked towards the door.

"It's good to have you back, Chris." The old man said.

Chris smiled at him.

"Thank you." 


	6. New directions

The moment Faith and Chris had arrived in the future she sensed Wyatt's anger.

She said good-bye to Chris and transported herself into Wyatt's house. 

He sat behind his desk when she entered the room. 

Faith wrung her hands. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to explain and most important she didn't know what he knew.

So she just waited for him to speak.

He sensed her the moment she entered the room. 

He looked up and starred out of the window and tried to control his anger. He couldn't believe it. She was gone for over 10 hours and now she came back like nothing happened? Not with him. 

"Well, nice of you to come back before the fest starts." He said sarcastically. 

"Was that your only concern? That you would have to eat alone when I didn't come back?"

"Of course not. I was more concerned about the reactions of the houses!" He said his voice getting louder with every word. 

"What do you think I should have told them? That my lovely wife left me!" He stood up and turned around. He was screaming now.

Faith stood still. She waited for him to finish. 

"I didn't leave you."

"That's right! You didn't just left me! No you took my child. My inherit! How could you? How could you left me? You know that things are difficult for me this times. And still you left." His voice became more quietly. 

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

He gave her a soft smile.

"Yes!" 

She moved towards him and put his face between her hands.

"I love you and I'm sorry that I left you alone."

He reached out and pressed her against his body. 

"Never leave me again!"

He bend his head and kissed her hungrily on the lips before he lifted her up and carried her towards the bed.

He laid her on the bed and covered her body with his. 

They kissed each other passionately.

"Say it. Say that you are mine forever!"

A tear rolled down her cheek, as she looked him deeply in his wonderful blue eyes. 

"I'm yours."

"Forever! Say it Faith."

"Forever!"

He kissed her again and his hands travelled over her female roundness. 

Her fingers messed with his hair and she silently moaned.

They were soon lost in each other's passion.

---- 

Melinda traced her room like an imprisoned tiger.

Since hours she thought about a way out of her situation. Her room was magically blocked so nobody could enter or leave it. 

She had tried to orb out but it didn't worked. She also couldn't leave her room in the normal way because her brother had doubled the guards before her room. All the employees were loyal to him. 

"Loyal! They fear him to much to act against his orders." She said to herself. 

Melinda walked to the window and starred into the stormy night. 

She missed Gage. Since Wyatt had decided she had to marry Balfour her thoughts travelled more often to the handsome son of Rowanna Orlat. 

To his deep blues eyes and his light brown skin. She knew what they were supposed to do. What her destiny was. And she never had something against it. She always liked Gage. 

"Stop it. You are not going to change something by dreaming." She said.

"And you should really stop talking to yourself."

-- 

"What is she thinking?" Balfour paced his room up and down. His best friend Casper Rydel. 

"I think that this is an exillent idea. Think about it. She is young. I thing she just turned 17 this year. She is untouched and if you believe the rumours she is very beautiful. She will bear you healthy and strong children."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't want her!"

Casper stood up and walked towards him.

"But I want her. Think about it! We could share."

Balfour surprised at him.

"Why do you want her? Is your current situation not satisfying enough?"

Balfour reached out and gently touched Casper's shoulder.

Casper smiled.

"Of course it is. But you have to think about your future. Our future! You need an inherit. You need to get your mother of your back. What could be better than marrying this little witch. We could play a little bit with her and then you could impregnate her."

He walked around Balfour until he was standing right behind him. 

"Once she gave birth to your child. Your mother will leave us alone."

Balfour turned around and smiled before he bend his head a bit to kiss his lover.

-- 

After Harlan left the room the sisters decided that they should expose themselves.

Chris turned around after grabbing some Papers from his desk and stopped dead in tracks as he nearly felt over the charmed ones.

"You?" he asked shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, _Milord. _Did you really think that we would just sit at home while you might be in danger?" Phoebe asked him.

Chris still just looked at them.

"Look, Chris we are here to help." Piper pointed out.

"This is ridiculous. You are not supposed to be here. This will cause Problems. I can smell it."

Paige patted him pitiful on his shoulder.

"Take it like a man, Chris. We are here so get over it."

Chris went towards the door.

"I don't have time for this. Look, I'm flattered by your behaviour but I really need to go now."

"We are going with you."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. He knew that he couldn't change their mind so he didn't even try it.

"Fine! Have it your way but consider that this is my time. So please don't interact so much."

The three nodded and followed him down the corridor. 

He stopped before a big wooden door.

"What ever happens you have to trust me, alright?" He said not looking back.

"Of course we trust you Chris." Piper answered for the three of them. 

Chris nodded inhaled deeply and pushed the doors open.

He went straight to the head of the big oblong table. The girls followed him.


	7. Answers given to questions never asked

I would like to say thank you to my reviewers. And although they have become lesser I'm still glad that someone reads my story. 

I just wonder why I lost them. 

Wyatt looked at her intensely from his place on the bed. Faith stood before the mirror and looked over a few dresses. 

"What do you think?" She asked when she had only two dresses left.

Wyatt sat up and rested the upper part of his body against the bed head. His gaze wandered from the ice blue silk dress to the black one she held before herself.

"The black one. It will match with my outfit." He decided.

"Fine with me." She hang the blue dress back in the cupboard and put the black one on a chair before she moved back to the bed and under the covers resting her head on Wyatt's shoulder.

"Could we talk again about the binding?" She asked carefully while his hand played with her soft curls.

"Faith. You have to understand why I did this." He inhaled deeply and placed a kiss on her head before he continued.

"You know that our situation isn't the best. After Chris had left the houses got nervous." 

Faith waited for him to continue. She knew that he needed time.

"I needed to make sure that nothing would happen to you and to my son. What if the houses decide to stand together against me? I'm strong but I couldn't defeat them all." 

Faith raised up a put his head between her slender fingers. 

"You did this because of me and our child?"

He looked her straight into her bright green eyes.

"For whom else? You are my life!" A tear rolled down her cheek and he gently caught it with his hand. 

Their lips touched and she moved her hand around his chest to press him harder against her.

After a few moments she stopped.

"Wait! Before we continue this… Let us please finish talking before."

Their foreheads touched and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Alright." 

They parted and Wyatt started talking again.

"That is the reason why I'm going to bind her to the Arraken. I need Jade and her followers on my site. I need their support."

"But Wyatt. Why id you change the original binding? You know that Melinda should have been bound to Gage Orlat. He is good. They are good for each other."

"And that's the point. He is good! The warren Line has always been good. I'm the only one who is besides good and evil. That's why I bind her to an evil clan. She will be fine. Believe me."

Faith said nothing for a few moments. 

Her mind was racing. These facts were new. Maybe she should tell Chris what was going on. What the reasons for Wyatt's decision were. 

"Faith?" 

Wyatt's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"I'm here, baby. Just thinking. "

"About?"

"Our future."

---- 

The members of the council went up as they recognized the charmed ones.

"My ladies!" The eight members bend their heads.

"Chris? What's going on here?" Paige asked nervous.

But he ignored her.

"Relax. They are from the past." The council members looked up again and sat down.

Chris ordered someone to bring three extra chairs.

After all sat at the table the old man the charmed ones remembered as Harlan spoke.

"Why are they here?"

"Well, _WE _are here because of Chris. We thought that he could need our help!" Piper said making clear that they could be ignored.

Chris spoke up.

"The charmed ones followed me from the past. But that will not change a thing. We will carry on like planed."

The members nodded. But the girls could see that they were uncomfortable having the charmed ones around them.

A middle-aged woman spoke next.

"Chris would you mind giving us a short briefing about your time in the past?"

"Not at all. You all knew the reason why I travelled back. The truth is: I failed. I couldn't solve our problem in time and now we have to fear worse things. We need to stop the binding."

The members all agreed.

A young woman stood up and started speaking.

Piper leaned towards Chris.

"Who are this people?"

"The speaker is Sheila Atom. Don't be fooled by her young appearance she is 265 years old. The one with the white beard is Harlan. He raised my after my parents died. He also is the father of Faith. The woman with the red hair is Lady Kaldera and the man besides her is the head of the elders. His name is Nathan. The black man over there is Morien Ballerd he is the son of the last source. To his left you see Freya who trains Odins soldiers.

The woman at the end of the table is Oren Kitazu she is the head of the Kibaru demons. They are very powerful and very important. And the one on my left side is Gage Orlat. He is the son of Rowena Orlat. His family always was on the good site they are nearly as powerful as the Warren Line." Chris finished explaining and stood up.

"My friends the time has come. The Resistance is ready. It's now or never." he paused and looked meaningful at the members. 

"If anyone of you has any doubts about this now is the time to say them."

He waited but nobody responded.

"Good. As you all know we have to hurry. He sets the binding for tomorrow at midnight. We have to stop this."

Chris waved his hand in Gage's direction and sat down while the tall blond man stood up.

"The preparations are in full course. He has invited all of the houses and Melinda is prepared for the binding. He tripled the Guards and is as careful as never before. If we act now we must be successful. This might be our only chance."

Gage sat down and Chris turned towards him.

"What about you?"

Gage looked straight at him.

"I don't know what you mean!" He answered stubbornly.

"You were supposed to marry her. You know that. Are you going to challenge him?" Chris wanted to know.

"That depends on you." Gage answered looking Chris straight in the eyes.

"You know that she is supposed to be mine. So it was planned since her parents died and the Solaris raised her. She is mine!"

"In know and I always approved it. You are like family to me. And I know that she likes you. I can't think of a better mate for her." Chris pointed out. Gage smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Christian."

The council started a discussion about what they should do now.

Chris leaned back and observed it silently. 

The charmed ones decided that they had enough.

"Okay, Chris what's going on here?" 

He ignored them and hit the table with his fist.

"We don't have time for that." everyone went quiet.

Finally Lady Kaldera stood up. 

"Chris we know that. But what if you fail? You are possibly the only one who can stop him. And what about the witches will they be ready? You know that we need them."

Chris nodded.

"I know that. And they are ready believe me."

"We would like to hear it from one of them!" Lady Kaldera stated. 

The charmed ones looked at each other and finally Phoebe spoke.

" I can assure you, that we are ready for what ever you …" She was stopped from the laughing of the members.

"Don't be silly. Your powers aren't even near the strength we would need. You are to young." Lady Kaldera said gently.

"Excuse me? What do you think you are talking to? We are the charmed ones."

Morien`s dark voice floated the room as he spoke.

"We know who you are. But that doesn't change a bit. You still aren't powerful enough. Chris would you call her!"

Chris nodded.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige. They are right. You aren't strong enough. Please sit down I will explain everything later. Okay?" He waited for the three to nod.

"Good."

"Hear these words, hear my cries

Spirit from the other site, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divine."


	8. Telling the truth

A/N: Thank you all so much for the nice reviews and for the suggestions ;-)

I was ill in the last week but now I was able to finally write something new.

If you have any wishes what should have happen or things you would like to see, well this is the right time to say them….

I need to warn you. I'm not sure if the ending of this story will be a happy one. 

Anyway have fun with it….

----- 

All in the room waited for the summoned ghost.

After a few seconds a light appeared and finally a figure came up. 

The three Halliwells stopped breathing as they learned who the ghost was. 

"Prue?!" Phoebe and Piper whispered before they stormed towards to embrace their oldest sister.

Paige watched the reunion of the former charmed ones with mixed feelings. She knew what it was like to see a lost person again and she was happy for her sisters. But…

The three parted and Prue went to Paige and embraced her also. "Welcome in the family little sister." After a moment of surprise Paige embraced her back. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"You're welcome." Prue looked around.

"Chris. Why did you call me? And what are they doing here."

Prue demanded to know. 

Chris rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, I didn't bring them here. They followed my. That's not my fault!" He stated.

Prue smiled and reached out to touch his arm.

"I know. I'm sorry but it's a little bit stressy at the moment."

"You telling me?"

"We are sorry to interrupt this family reunion but we have more important things to sort out!" Lady Kaldera said getting the attention of the five people.

"You are right." Prues said before she sat down followed by the others. 

"I spoke with the witches and we are in harmony. We will support the council and Chris." She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

He smiled and squeezed hers back.

Lady Kaldera nodded and gave the word back to Chris who stood up and looked into the round.

"We will attack tomorrow before the binding. Nathan will go and check with the left over of the white lighter and the rest of you will likewise organize your forces till tomorrow afternoon. We need everyone for this. This is our final battle." He waited for the others to agree before he told the council to go.

All members of the council shimmered or orbed out.

Chris was left alone with the charmed ones and Prue.

"Okay, Chris I think we were patient with you, don't you think?" Piper asked standing up and pacing the room.

"Yes."

"And we have welcomed you in our house, right?"

"Yes."

"We saved your ass a few times, right?"

"Yes."

"We trusted you and didn't pressure you to tell us what the hell had happened, right?"

"Yes." He answered starting to feel unwell.

Prue leaned to Chris.

"Watch out Chris she is going to explode soon." She said with a small laugh in her voice.

Phoebe and Paige saw it also and tried to prevent it.

"Piper, I'm sure Chris is very grateful for all we did for him and I think that." Paige couldn't finish her sentence because Piper blew up a nearby vase.

"Not now Paige, okay?" Piper ignored her and continued staring at Chris„ I have just four words for you, young man! Tell us everything now!!!

And if I don't like what you are saying or I have the feeling that you are holding something back than make our last prays because…." Pipers voice got louder with every word and Chris flinched a few times before he finally stopped her. 

He hold his hands up.

"Alright! But you wont like it."

Prue stood up.

"This is the moment were I should go. I need to set some arrangements for tomorrow. Piper, Phoebe, Paige I will see you later. Chris we will meet tomorrow morning. Bye." Before the others could protest Prue vanished. 

Chris looked very pale and he brushed his hand trough his hair before he started talking.

"Well, my parents died when I was 9 years old. A demon killed them. My siblings and I were on our own than. That was the time when Harlan became our new family. He raised us."

Phoebe touched caringly his arm.

"I'm sorry Chris." 

"Don't be. I'm over it." He took a deep breath and continued.

"You never told us that you have siblings." Paige said interested.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister." He said hesitantly.

He looked over to Piper and a sad expression clouded his brown eyes. He didn't know how he should tell her what happened.

"Piper you better sit down." She looked questionable(?) at him.

"Why do I have the feeling that I wont like this?" She murmured before she sat down.

Chris stood up and walked slightly away from them.

"As I said my parents died when I was young but not only them. My whole family died. After my mother died her… her sisters soon followed her." 

He waited for them to say something but Piper and Paige still looked questionately at him. Just Phoebe had a thoughtful expression in her face.

"My brother was always very powerful. Somehow he changed from good to evil. We don't know why, or when, or even who changed him." He had to swallow still avoiding the whole truth.

"My siblings and I went to magic school and when my brother took over I flew. I founded this resistant which you may have noticed contains not only of good but also of evil members."

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed before she went up and embraced Chris who was obviously very uncomfortable with it.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Paige asked curiously.

"Hugging my nephew!" She answered calm.

Piper stood up and crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about? What nephew?"

"She is talking about me. I'm …" He paused taking a deep breath and looked Piper in the eyes. "I'm your second born, Piper!" he finished waiting for her to respond.


	9. unexpected

Sorry I tried to upload the 9th chapter for two days and every time it went wrong. So I try to trick the system and I hope it works.

Thanx for you patience….

…….. And for the reviews. 

You people always make my day…..


	10. What has she done?

Paige mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. Chris was Pipers second born?

"What are you talking about?" Piper whispered.

Phoebe went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Think about it. He has your eyes. He tries to protect little Wyatt and he has the right age. Everything fits."

Piper still starred at Chris.

"I know how this must sound to you. And I wouldn't have told you anyway if you hadn't persisted on it. I'm sorry." He started babbling he knew it but he couldn't stop it. 

"I can see how much this upsets you and I'm really sorry."

Paige went over to Chris and embraced him also. 

"Welcome in the family, nephew."

"Thanks." He said not really paying attention because he was still looking at Piper.

"Could you please say something?" he asked.

"What exactly do you expect me to say?" She asked but before he could think of an answer Piper continued.

"You drop this bomb shell on me and expect me to what? What should I do? We travelled into this future of yours to help you because we were worried. But then we found our home turned into a museum and our future selves dead. Then I had a conversation with my dead older sister just to find out that you are having a war. A big destroying war between … Hell I don't even know between who? For sure it can 't be between good and evil, can it Chris? I mean you are working with demons as well as with elders and good witches. And then you have the guts to tell me that you are my son? Do you have the slightest idea how ridicules this all is?" She stopped and took a deep breath. 

Paige and Phoebe just stared at her. They had never seen that Piper went so mad.

Chris's face went pale. Once more Piper had shown him that she didn't like him whether he was her son or not. 

"Well, _Mum_! I don't care if you like it or not. I'm your second son so get over with it," he screamed at her.

"Oh and you are right. I am working with good and with evil. So what? You have no idea what my childhood had been like. No idea what it was like to live here and to see my family die in front of me. To have a father who didn't even cares and a brother who took over the world because he's so powerful that no one could stop him. I had to travel back into the past to save not only my family but also the world. So don't you tell me about ridicules things because my whole life is ridicules, all right?" 

With that he orbed out but Phoebe noticed that a tear was rolling down his cheek.

Piper stood up.

"You move your ass back here immediately, young man. Don't you hear me? Chris you come back now!" She screamed looking at the ceiling.

"He wont come back. At least not now." Phoebe stated before she sat down and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"What do you mean!" Piper asked still angry. 

Paige looked at her as if she was speaking Chinese.

"What do you mean by what do you mean, Piper? This boy just told you that you are his mother and you just yelled at him. Didn't you see the look on his face? You hurt him, Piper. You really did."

She finished before she sat down next to Phoebe.

Piper hung her head.

"I know. I was just so …. So surprised. I didn't expect that. And I don't know what to do. I mean I was so mean to him. And I never trusted him. I can't imagine what he must have felt. I'm so sorry." She finished crying. Paige and Phoebe went up to embrace her.

"Don't worry it will be all right."


	11. Get a grip!

Chris orbed to his favourite spot in San Francisco. He sat down on the fresh grass and looked over the city.

He shouldn't have done that. She didn't deserve to learn everything like this. 

---- 

After Piper had calmed down she started to think about what Chris had said.

"What did he say about his brother?" 

"Oh my god! It's Wyatt. Wyatt is the evil in this world." Paige stated.

"Poor Chris. He came to us to safe his brother and know he failed."

Phoebe gasped and stood up.

"Piper. You are not only having Chris and Wyatt. You are the mother of this girl who will be bonded, too!"

Piper looked up in shock. She hadn't thought about that.

"Okay. That's enough. Do you hear me? I want to go back. I have enough of this future. I …I…." She started crying again and Paige started walking towards her but Phoebe stopped her. 

"That's it. I have enough of your behaviour, Piper. It's time that you start acting like an adult. Your children are in trouble and it is time that you stop whining and get a grip, so that we could help them and return to our own time where your first born is waiting for you."

Piper had stopped whining during Phoebe's speech. 

"Are you finished?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well, yes! Did it work?" 

"Yes. Thank you. You are right." Piper said and hugged Phoebe.

"Of course I was right. I'm always right." Phoebe hugged her back and Paige went also to them.

----- 

Faith walked the long sunny corridor down until she reached a big wooden door guarded by two fire demons.

"Let me pass!" she demanded and the demons opened the door for her.

"She stepped in and closed the door before she went further into the room.

The room was painted in a light friendly yellow and all over the room were lying toys and plays tuff mixed with teddies. The window front gave a beautiful view over the bay.

Faith didn't pay attention to the beautiful lovely decoration of the room. After all she has been the one decorating and choosing it. She went straight to the wooden cradle in the middle of the room. She noticed that the elf woman was sleeping in the rocking chair near the cradle. Faith decided to let her sleep. 

She looked into the cradle and smiled as she noticed two blue eyes smiling up to her.

"Hey." she whispered.

"You're awake, little one." She reached out and lifted her up. 

The elf nanny woke up and was surprised to see her Lady standing in front of her.

"My Lady. I'm sorry. I …" 

"It's okay Pris. Go and take a break. I will look after her."

Pris nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. 

Faith took her place in the rocking chair and started talking to the baby. 

"Did you miss me, Caity? I missed you, too baby." The little girl cooed and Faith smiled.

"What a great destiny for such a small being." She whispered. 

Faith remembered the day Caitlin was born.

It has been a stormy day in San Francisco. The Bay was covered in dark fog a hard rain pattered upon its roof and thunders were splitting the dark sky.

It was the worst thunderstorm ever. Wyatt was pacing the floor before the birth room. He had been so nervous. She remembered how he was asking every two minutes if there were any news. Once little Caitlin was born and her mother had been cleaned he stormed in the room seers following him.

"What do you see?" He asked them curiously.

One seer painted a pentagram on the ground and surrounded it with black and white candles.

They laid the child in the middle after that the seers took place in a circle around the pentagram.

The room went quiet and not even the baby made a sound. Faith was holding the mothers hand and they were frightened waiting for the Vorhersage of the seers.

"We see her growing very powerful. Torn between good and evil may her destiny decide the destiny of us all!"

After that all hell broke loose. Wyatt demanded to learn more but the seers couldn't see more of her future.

Suddenly Faith heard the heard sound of a thunder strike and she snapped back into the present. She noticed that Caitlin fell asleep.

"Oh Caitlin. What am I going to do now? What do I tell your father?"

--- 

Chris orbed back into his room. He had spent the last ours cleaning his head. For a moment he thought about speaking with the charmed ones but decided against it. He hadn't slept in almost two days and he knew that he needed to rest before the battle would begin.

He took a shower and put his pyjama on before he went to bed.

He fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

--- 

During the evening Harlan stopped by the meeting room. His gaze wandered between the charmed ones. It was strange to see them alive. After Chris birth Piper and Leo had asked him to become his godfather. He was honoured and agreed without hesitation. After non adult member of the family was left he brought the Halliwell children into his house and raised them like his own.

He was glad that Piper didn't see Wyatt turn so much.

His thoughts were interrupted as Phoebe spotted him.

"Harlan!" Phoebe said to get his attention.

He nodded.

"My Ladies. What are you still doing here? Did no one show you your rooms."

Paige shook her head.

"No, Chris needed to go and we didn't know whom we could trust around here."

Harlan smiled.

"Well. You can trust me. Come on I show you your rooms."

He turned around ad the girls followed him.

They went the corridor down and turned right.

"You can sleep here. Nobody will enter this corridor without permission." Harlan said.

"Who sleeps in the fourth room?" Phoebe wanted to know.

"That's Chris's room. I hope you will rest well. I will come in the morning to guide you."

He turned around and left before the girls could react.

"This Harlan guy is kinda strange." 

"Yeah but Chris trusts him and so do I." Phoebe stated before she went into one room.

"Well, I think she is getting really tired." Paige said as if she wanted to excuse Phoebe's behaviour.

"I think we all could use a little sleep. Good night, Paige."

Piper said and gently touched Paige's arm before she went into her room.


	12. A mother son moment

Okay. I know it took me some time but my final exams are knocking on the door. I hope you like the way I solved the problems between Piper and Chris.

I`m going to finish this story during the next two weeks. I hope I didn´t lose all my readers. I would dying for some reviews…

But anyway. Have fun.

Piper woke up early. She washed and dressed herself before she went looking for her sisters. She found Paige and Phoebe still asleep. There were echoing strange noises down the corridor, it sounded like a sword beating against metal. Piper decided to let her sisters sleep and followed the sounds. 

Finally she reached a small door. She opened it and found herself staring at Chris. He was practicing with a sword. As Piper took in her surroundings she noticed that she was standing in a large Trainings room. All over the room laid sport equipment and different swords were hanging on one wall among other weapons.

One wall was covered with mirrors.

Again she looked at Chris. He was wearing black trousers he was bare breasted and he didn`t wear any shoes. He looked up and met her gaze. Instinctually he stopped. Piper went further into the room.

"Do you need a sparing partner?" She ask not knowing what else to say.

"Sure." he nodded to the opposite wall were different weapons hang. She picked a sword and put her shoes off.

They took positions and Piper made a few strikes before she attacked. Chris **continued **and attacked back. After a few minutes Piper started to breath irregular.

Chris noticed it and stopped. 

"Do you need **rest?"**

"No."

He smiled and they continued fighting.

After another twenty minutes Piper stopped.

"Okay. Now I need a break." she sad breathless. 

"Okay." She handed him her sword and he laid them both on the ground before he went to a corner to grab two towels and two bottles of water.

He went back to Piper and handed her one bottle and a towel. Before he sat down on the ground and rested the upper part of his body against the wall.

"May I?" She asked pointing at them place to his left.

Chris nodded. She sat down.

"You are in good shape," he said.

"Thanks. You are good. Who thought you?"

"You." She looked up surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. At last at the beginning later we, Wyatt and I got lessons at Magic school."

"You two went to Magic school?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. It was great. You know we didn't have to **hide** our powers. We could be ourselves. It was a great time." A shadow clouded his beautiful eyes as he remembered the day the great times stopped.

Piper noticed it but she was unsure if she should ask him what happened or not. She wish she would understand her second son better.

"What happened?"

It took him some time to answer.

"One day I came back from Magic school. 

You were fighting with a demon. I don't know which one it was. Paige and Pheobe weren't there. They had both move out. Anyway.

As I entered the house you were screaming for me to orb away. But before I could the demon attacked me." He stopped **overwhelmed** by these pictures. This was the third time he spoke about this day.

Piper took a beep breath. She reached out to touch him and he covered her hand with his own as he felt her touching his **hip. **

"You covered me. You went between me and the demon and his attack hit you. After your brake down the demon **vanished. **I holds you in my arms and tried to stop the bleeding while I shouted for Leo and Wyatt but they didn't come. You died in my arm." Chris had started **crying. **Piper took him into her arms and strokes his back as he cried on her shoulder.

After a while he got his self-control back and they parted.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't thought about this for a long time now."

Her own eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her beautiful son. 

"You know, sometimes I can still feel your warm blood on my hands." He whispered starring down at them.

"Ok god, Chris!" Piper lost it. Again she reached out to hold on him but this time she was the one crying.

"I'm so sorry that you had to expire this! I'm so proud of you. You are a strong and wonderful man and I love you." She managed to say between her jobs. He hold her tighter and let her cry. 


	13. How it started

Later they sat together in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"What's happening now?" She whispered. 

Chris closed his eyes. He had fared this question.

"Well, Prue is my connection to the witches."

"But she is dead. How can she be your connection?"

"I need her because she is my link to the Halliwell matriarchs!"

Piper looked surprised up.

"Why do you need the matriarchs?"

"I'm going to borrow their powers."

"Excuse me?!"

"I can't allow the binding between Melinda and Balfour."

Piper stared speechless at Chris. 

"You can do that? So easily borrowing their powers?"

Chris snorted lightly.

"Well I wouldn't call it easy." 

"It took a long time to manage all this. It was and is our last option. I hopped that I wouldn't have to do this but unfortunately Wyatt left my no other choice."

"How did it start?" Piper asked curiously.

"That Wyatt turned evil I mean."

Chris leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"We are not exactly sure when it happened. Everything seemed to be fine when we where growing up. But two years before your death things started to change."  
"Why's that""

"That was the time when Leo finally decided to leave us for good this time. He had barely spent any time at all on earth and when than he spend his time with Wyatt. I don't know why but he and I never got close. I was your son from the start." 

She smiled.

"You and Wyatt were arguing all the time and I was glad when I could stay away from the manor.

After your death we moved in with the Solaris. Harlan and his family welcomed us with open arms. That was also the time when we got to know Faith. She was a year older than Wyatt but that never stopped the two. They seemed to be made for each other."

"So she is his childhood love?"

Chris nodded.

"Yes. We all went to magic school. That was a real cool time. Wyatt was different. He seemed to be over whatever had bothered him and was happy. They got engaged when they were 18. Everything seemed to be perfect. I had started dating Bianca and Melinda well she was the little one not really interested in boys yet. Soon after Wyatt's and Faith marriage something started to go horrible wrong."

"I don't get this. When everything started when he was about 18 why did you came back so far in the past?" Piper wondered.

"Because we didn't know what turned him. It could have happened 5 minutes before but also 15 years back. We have o clue. Maybe it was a kind of long-term effect. Or so. We don't know."

"Ah I see. And you still don't know it? Right?"

"Right. We are totally clueless. But enough from the past, future, whatever. You know what I mean.

I have to get ready and so do you."

He stood up and offered her a hand.

Piper took it and he lifted her up.

"I will go and weak Phoebe and Paige."

Chris nodded and looked after her as she left the room. 


	14. Get this party started

A few hours after the big mother-son talk things were finally starting to get really serious. The time had come and the charmed ones were nervous because they still didn't know what was exactly happening. 

Chris was dressed in black trousers and a dark red shirt. He stood in the middle of a large pentagram.

"This is a really really, largeroom." Paige whispered to Phoebe looking astonished.

"Yeah, but look at the audience!" She sad nodding at the members ofthe council and other magical beings. 

To say that the room was crowded didn't even cover it.

"I even see a **lepricant** and elves." Piper added. 

"Is that an unicorn?" Paige asked with a slight tone of helplessness in her voice. 

Piper and Phoebe helpless shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so." 

The girls were all dressed in new clothes and they were standing a few meters behind Chris outside of the pentagram. Everything looked very official.

"Do you know what exactly is going on here?"

Phoebe asked Piper.

"He is borrowing the powers of the matriarchs."

"But how..?"

Before Paige could finish her sentence she sensed that something was happening. All of sudden the room went totally quiet. 

Chris looked into the room speaking to nobody special. 

"My friends, brothers in arms, relatives and" with a quick look towards Harlan, "family. The time has come. I know that most of you like me wished that there were another way. But since I failed to change the past in time we needed to rethink our options. My brother has stepped over the line once too much. We need to stop him. Every one of you knows that I can't do this without your help as much as you know that we can't stop this one we begin it. So if there are any doubts in your minds or your hearts. This is the time you should confess them." He looked around and as none answered he nodded.

"I didn't expect anything else my friends!" He said satisfied. 

"Oh isn't he a wonderful speaker? He's got that from me, I can tell!" Phoebe whispered.

"Shush!" Piper hissed at her.

Chris took a deep breath and started to speak again.

„Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

After he had finished drops of light appeared and a figure stepped out of them.

"That's you. Well, dead you." Paige started. But Piper didn't listen. She observed her future dead self walking over to Chris. 

"Chris. I'm so glad that you made it back."

Dead Piper hugged him and he placed a hiss on her forehead. 

"I promised to come back didn't I?" Dead Piper stepped back.

"Of course. I never doubted that.

Are you ready sweetie?" She asked concerned. 

Chris looked deep into the chocolate brown depths of his mother's eyes.

"Are you? You know that you have to do it."

She inhaled deeply and cleared her throat before she answered her second born.

"I am. Don't worry." 

He nodded and she left the pentagram.

She send a quick glance to her younger self and sisters before she took her position right in front of Chris. 

She raised her hands her voice was loud and clear as she cast her first spell.

"I call upon the ancient power   
To help us in this darkest hour.   
Let the Book return to this place,  
Claim refuge in its rightful space."

The book of shadows appeared before her and she gently traced her fingers over his soft leather cover.

„Welcome back, my old friend." She whispered before she flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for.

Her gaze wandered to Chris and he nodded giving her a loving smile.

She took a deep breath before she cast her second spell.

"My call flows through space and time. 

Members of the Halliwell line. 

Mothers, sisters, daughters, friends 

Our family spirit without end. 

Appear before us as I plea

To help us in our darkest hour!"

The room was now filled with shining lights as the Halliwell witches appeared. All dressed in white flowing dresses. They build a circle around Chris. He smiled at them and they smiled back. 

The three sisters recognized amazed that Penny, Patricia and even Melinda were also standing in the circle along with Prue and other Halliwells.

Dead Piper spoke again. She had the attention of the whole room.

"I'm standing here today to beg for this man. My blood! Your blood!

To help him in his darkest our.

I beg you to lend him your powers, 

So that he can stop the ultimate evil of this world 

And to bring again peace into the world." 

After Piper had finished the Halliwells raised their hands and shining light came out of them. They centred the light in the middle of the pentagram where Chris stood. He was now beginning to glow. He absorbed the light and started levitating.

Phoebe, Piper, Paige watched amazed what was happening before them as did all the others beings in the room. The Halliwells finished transporting their powers to Chris and started to disappear. 

Chris finally got back on the ground and went down on his knees. 

Piper wanted to run to him but Harlen hold her back. 

"That's not for you to do." He said gently. 

Piper looked questioned at him. She wanted to help her son. She could see, no, she could feel that he needed comfort.

Dead Piper went towards her son she kneed besides him and lifted his chin up to see him in his beautiful green eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

A/N Here we go again. So are you pleased? Pissed? Tell me and like I stated in the last chapter the story want last so much longer so if you have any suggestions, wishes, hopes you should tell me now.

I was playing with the thought of an unhappy ending. 

Just that you are forewarned.

And like you have noticed I still haven't a beta reader. Although Feline Feral offered to beta these story. 

I would like to say how much that means to me. But I decided to finish this story unbetaed (?) But I would love to have you as my beta reader for my next charmed story.

And to all the others who reviewed: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

You make my day. Always. 

Nadine


	15. Count down started

"Have you seen my wife?" Wyatt asked Tristan his personal assistant.

"The last time I saw her Milord was when she went to see little Caitlin."

Wyatt nodded and left the room. As he approached the nursery the guards immediately stood to attention before they opened the door for him.

He entered the room and smiled as he looked at Faith and the little girl.

"Wyatt. Have you been looking for me?" Faith asked gently.

"Yes. It's time to change. The feast will start in almost four hours and I want you to look stunning."

He said smiling.

"Not that you are not always looking amazing."

"You're such a flirt, Milord!" She teased him before she laid the sleeping baby back in the cradle.

"Just because of you , my beloved. I would never flirt with another woman."

He whispered before he swept her into his arms laughing out loud.

"Shh, Wyatt. If you are going to weak the baby I will murder you."

"Don't worry. I wont."

He bend his head and kissed her neck before his lips travelled to her ears and then to her forehead leaving a trail of soft kisses.

Faith moaned.

"Maybe…maybe we should move this to our room."

"Maybe you're right!"

He put his arm around her waist and led her out of the room.

Faith left the shower and dried herself up. She finished her hair and put some light make up one before she went into he bedroom.

She reached for her black silk dress and put it on before she sat down in front of her dressing table . Faith stared into the mirror. She knew what was going to happen tonight. And she was terrified by it. She didn't want to lose her husband. Her one love. The father of her child. 

But she also couldn't say anything to stop this. It couldn't go on like this and she hoped that Chris would be able to give her husband back. The good man she had grown to love and not the controlling tyrant she was married to now. Of course he was still gentle and caring to herself and to his sister but still, he had changed. 

Tears were welling up and she quickly wiped them of. 

This was nor the time for self pity nor for tears.

She restored her make up and put her white gold wedding ring and engagement ring on before she reached towards her necklace but before she touched it she felt something cold on the base of her neck. She looked into the mirror and saw that Wyatt stood behind her. His hands were around her neck and he had put a white gold necklace around it with a single white diamond. He closed it and bend down to kiss her shoulder.

"Wyatt. What…?"

"Nothing, my love. Do you realize what day it is?"

Faith wrinkled her forehead. What day? She had no idea.

"From the look on your face I guess you don't."

His voice sounded disappointed and a little bit hurt.  
She turned around and touched his arm.

"Wyatt. I'm sorry but I really don't know."

"It's the anniversary of our first date, Faith. How could you forget that?"

She stood up and put her arms around his waist.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I guess that there is to much in my head these days."

Her hugged her back and she rested her head under his chin.

"What is it that worries you?"

"Who said I'm worried? It's just the pregnancy and the binding. All these things are spinning around in my head. Can you forgive me?"

He smiled down at her.

"Well you can try to make it up for me after the feast."

He said his voice full of desire.

__

After the feast. I hope there will be something left after the feast, my beloved.

She almost lost control over her feelings.

"Of course, my beloved. After the feast!"

He bend his head and she meet his lips with hers. Her arms pressed him harder against her and she moaned as he deepened his kiss. She parted her lips as she felt that his soft tongue begging for admission. 

Her tongue duelled lovingly with his and she could feel that he was getting very aroused.

She broke the kiss. And rested his forehead against his.

"We wont be able to finish this, Milord. And it doesn't matter how much I want to."

"As you said. I'm the Lord. They can't start without me."

She smiled at him and kissed him shortly on his beautiful lips before she went away to put her shoes on.

"That's true, Milord. But I think your sister wouldn't appreciate it if we keep her waiting."

--- 

Melinda had just finished her bath when two maids entered her room. 

"Oh, Milady. What a wonderful evening this must be for you. Getting married to the handsome Balfour."

"If you say so." Melinda's voice was thin and kinda unemotional. 

"Of course, Milady. He comes from a very fine and old family. You must be very proud."

Melinda remained silent. She didn't have the nerve to go through all this again.

She started dressing herself and than waited for the maids to bring her wedding dress. It was a lovely white silk dress with long arms and little crystals around the neckline.

Melinda stared at her image in the big mirror. She couldn't stand this. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. It was supposed that she celebrated this day with her beloved ones, fiends and family. 

She was supposed to smile and to laugh. 

Suddenly she couldn't any longer stand the attention of the maids and told them to leave.

"But, Milady. You aren't finished yet." One of them stated.

"I said go." 

Frightened the maids left the room immediately. 

Again she stared into the mirror. 

Suddenly Gage's face appeared in it and his beautiful brown eyes were staring at her. 

She remembered the day of their first kiss.

He had been so gently and caring. They had been talking a walk in the golden gate park and finally sat down on a bench near the lake. He had 

Hold her hand and they just sat there. Both a little bit timid but also excited. 

And then as the sun was going down in beautiful colours he had cupped her face in his oh so gentle hands and raised his soft lips towards hers.

She could still feel the passion and love she had felt in that moment.

Melinda squeezed her eyes shut and hoped the memory would fade away, but as she opened them again she could till see his face. The face from the man she loved and couldn't have.

She grabbed the first thing she could reach ( it happened to be a lamp) and throw it into the mirror, which shattered into thousands of peaces.

--- 

A/N:

WOW!!! I can't believe I'm this far. That's the longest story I have ever written.

Do you want to know why? Because of you my wonderful reviewers.

Thank you so much for your patience.


	16. 10, 9, 8,

Sorry, I didn`t notice that the upload failed.

Why haven`t you told me?

Anyway. Here is the full chapter….

---- 

One hour later Wyatt and Faith entered the great hall. 

Although they had just arrived the had feast already started. 

The room was filled with all important magical beings both good and evil. 

Faith and Wyatt sat down at the great dining table. She nodded her head to the members of Wyatt's council. Ardeth Terrex, Ballar Rydel, Rowanna Orlat, Acacia Temrix, Orlando Begune, Jade Arraken.

Jade had arrived with her son Balfour. Both dressed in white. 

Faith had to admit that Balfour was a spectacular being. He looked very good and very sophisticated. 

Her eyes wandered through the room. She was searching for someone.

Wyatt noticed it.

"Who are you looking for, love?" 

"My brother. I haven't found him yet."

Wyatt reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will be here soon."

She smiled. 

"You're right. Where is Melinda?"

"She should be here any moment."

The moment Wyatt had finished his sentence Melinda showed up at the entrance.

When she entered the room it became quiet. 

Her gaze wandered through the room and stopped by Balfour. Her fiancé. 

Dressed in white. Like he was an angel. _Like hell he was. _He was a devil and she hated him. She saw his smirk and knew that he thought that he had already won. She inhaled deeply before she went down the steps. 

Wyatt stood up and moved towards her. They meet half way of the great hall. 

"You look wonderful," he said gently.

She took his offered hand and he guided her to her seat.

"Can we start this farce now?" She asked impatiently after she sat down to his right side.

"Why? Have you changed your mind that you are so eager now?"

She looked him straight into his eyes as she answered.

For a moment he was taken aback by the hate in her eyes.

"No! No, I haven't but I can't stand you any longer. I would rather spend the rest of my days with this bastard son of a bitch and his lousy family than with you, _brother!_" She almost spit the last word out. Making clear that he know how much she detested him.

Wyatt's face hardened . Neither of them had lowered his voice during their short exchange. The whole society was watching them.

Wyatt started to say something when he felt Faith touch his arm.

He looked at her.

"Wyatt, don't. Just start it." She saw him hesitated a few seconds before he nodded. 

"You are right." He gently squeezed her hand before he stood up.

All eyes were laying on him as he started his speech.

"my followers . You know why we are here..

We are going to celebrate a bond. A bond between our houses. My beautiful sister Melinda is going to marry Balfour Arraken.

I'm very sure that this bond will be the best for us all. You are going to witness this connection."

He paused for a moment

"I will know call the seer and the priest those two will confirm this marriage."

He nodded to one of his guards and he went to bring the seer.

Just a few seconds later the seer and the priest appeared

Wyatt took Melinda's Hand and lifted her up.

"You. Shall begin with the ceremony now!"

---- 

Balfour watched Melinda enter the room with indignation. Ugly witch. He hated her looks. 

Her light brown smooth skin, the dark green eyes, slender figure.

Everything of her seemed to be soft and clean. 

Balfour observed with amusement the little fight between the Halliwell siblings. At last to the moment when she offended his family.

This little bitch. Who did she think she was? Calling him a bastard. And insult his beloved family. She insulted his mother. He started to raise up when he suddenly felt that someone was touching his hip.

"Don't!" His mothers strong voice stopped him. 

"Leave it to him!"

Balfour nodded and inhaled deeply. 

His mother was right. It would be wrong to show his detest for her before they would be married.

That could wait until after the marriage. 

When she was delivered to him. And only him.


	17. 7, 6, 5,

Sorry, fellows that it took me so long … here is the next part. Hope you have fun!!!

--- 

"Are you alright?" Ghost Piper asked worried.

He took him a moment before he answered her. 

Chris slowly stood up pulling his mother with him.

"I'm fine! This is amazing, I feel so.. so powerful. Like I hold the whole world in my hands. Everything seems to be so clear and easy. I can't describe it to you."

He smiled at dead Piper and she smiled back gently touching his arm. 

"I'm so proud of you, Christopher."

He kissed his mothers forehead. He could see fear and worry in her eyes.

"I know. Don't worry it will work out. I promise."

Dead Piper nodded and went a few steps backwards, she looked a last time at her second born.

"I love you. No matter what!" 

Than she vanished leaving Chris once again alone.

All the magical beings congratulated Chris to the successful happening . 

He took the congratulations with a smile before he turned to the charmed ones which were still standing behind the crowd. Waiting.

He hold his hands up and the room silenced almost at once.

"I thank you all. But we don't have time for that now. You need to go to your units. In two hours from now the battle will begin. Go and spend some quality time with your beloveds before it is to late. We'll meet in one and a half ours." 

The council members and the other magical beings left the room, leaving Chris with the charmed ones.

He walked over to them.

"Well that was quiet a show young man." Paige stated before she and Phoebe hugged him.

"We are so glad you are all right."

He hugged them back and smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." He hesitated a moment before he let his green eyes travel to Pipers brown ones.

He wasn't sure how she would react. 

His worries were unnecessary Piper walked straight towards him and hold him tight.

"Oh Chris."

He embraced her tighter and inhaled her scent deeply. He remembered this scent. His mother had always smelled this way. Like jasmine and spring. 

"It's okay. I'm fine."

They stood like this for a few minutes before they parted. 

"Listen! I don't want you to follow me, all right?"

Paige shook her head in disbelieve.

"What? Why not? Don't you think we could be useful? Just to your knowledge we killed demons long way before someone even thought about you, Mister!"

Chris smiled before he shook his head.

"Paige! Do you have the slightest idea how ridicules that sounded?" Phoebe asked before Chris could say something.

"Kids. Stop it!"

Piper said in a motherly tone to Phoebe and Paige.

"Chris. We could help you." His mother said gently.

"I know, Piper. Look, I can't concentrate when I know that you might be in danger. You have to think about your safety, about mini me`s safety."

She smiled at that. 

"Promise me that you will be careful."

"Promised!" Piper kissed his forehead before she let him go.

The charmed ones observed him as he walked down the corridor. 

Phoebe and Paige were holding Pipers hand. 

--- 

Melinda stood together with Balfour before the priest and the seer.

She didn't pay attention to the things that happened around her. 

__

I can't believe this is really happening. Chris. Oh god Chris I wish you would be here. 

"We are here to witness the connection between two houses. Both of them old and powerful. This connection will be great for us all. It will be a bond of blood. A bond of loyalty and a bond of trust."

Faith squeezed Wyatt's hand. A tear rolled down her cheek and he gently wiped it away. 

"You're helpless." He whispered into her ear.

Faith swallowed. Little did he know that she was crying because she knew that her time was running out. She kissed his lips.   
"I love you." She whispered back.

For a moment Wyatt wondered what had gotten into his beautiful wife but the moment past. 

His attention wandered back to the ceremony. 

"Give me your hands. I will connect you not only by blessing but also by blood."

Automatically Melinda gave her hand to the seer. He raised his athame, ready to cut in her palm when the hall began shaking.

Wyatt looked around but he didn't see anything suspicious. It was like an earthquake. He brought Faith closer to his body to protect her.   
The guests also tried to hold off. Balfour put his arm around Melinda's waist to protect her but she shook it off.

Suddenly the shaking stopped.

In the middle of the room appeared a shining blue light. The people in the room closed their eyes because of his brightness. 

When Wyatt reopened his eyes he saw his little brother standing in the middle of the room. Dressed in black. With his sword by his side.

---- 

Thanks for reading my story. For going all the way and being so patient……

Phoebe


	18. 4, 3, 2,

A/N

I'm really sorry that I took so long (again) but I found out something about myself. I absolutely can't write fighting scenes. So I asked a friend of mine to write it. She hesitated before she saw my desperate gaze and then took a pen and a piece of paper and started.

Then I needed to type it and fill it with my own lines to combine this two pieces. I think she is a brilliant writer.

**__**

So have fun but be warned. This is not a happy chapter..

---

The hall was filled with silence. Nobody said a word as Chris and Wyatt stared each other in the eyes.

„How lovely. Chris to the rescue!" Wyatt stepped forward.

„Look Melinda. Your favourite brother is here to save the day!"  
He opened his arms wide as to embrace his brother but turned instead facing the crowd.

„What a nice surprise."

He turned around again.

„You should have informed we about your homecoming, Christopher. I would have invited you to my little party."

„Your little party? Don't you mean your little feast of the Sacrifice, Wyatt!" Chris strong voice floated the hall.

Melinda stepped forward but Chris stopped her with a shook of his head.

„By the goddess you could never see the bigger picture, could you?"

„Not when you are the one who is painting it."

Wyatt's guards moved forward but he stopped them.

„What do you say Wyatt. I challenge you. Just you and me."

„How pathetic. The old good versus evil battle."

Wyatt went towards Chris until he stood in front of him.

They looked each other in the eyes.

„As you wish, Christopher. I see you already chose your weapon."  
Chris raised his sword.

„Ah. I see." Wyatt eyed the sword. It was made of pure silver and had a green gem in the middle of the Sword grasp.

„This will indeed be a battle between good and evil. Isn't it ironic that I will fight with Excalibur and you with Ralok? The legend says that only a truly evil being can carry it."

„The legends were wrong. You need better scientist, brother. Ralok can only be carried by the most powerful being. Indifferent if it is good or evil."

„And now you are going to tell me that YOU are the most powerful being?"

Wyatt snorted.

„I challenge you, Wyatt."

„Excalibur!" Wyatt's sword flow right into his hand.

It were Moments like These, when Faith cursed her husbands attitude. She knew, without looking at him, that Wyatt would respond to his brother's unspoken challenge. And she also knew how things would turn out. She knew in the moment when he released his hold on her and stepped into the middle to confront his brother she heard him call his sword and inhaled deeply. Nothing was decided yet she told herself. Everything could still be okay.

Closing her eyes, she prayed fervently to any Gods, Demons ob Ancestors that may listen, that her beloved would come out unharmed from this fight. Ignoring the fact that her praying would be a desperate measure.

The sound from clashing swords woke her from her dream - like state and she saw her husband and her brother - in - law circle each Otter, the same concentrated, determined look on each face: one was here to change future and destiny, the other to keep save what he had achieved and loved most. Every one of them determined to win, regardless of the cost. And every single Person in the Rom knew, it would only end when one of the opponents surrendered - or died.

And Faith knew that giving up wasn't something Wyatt would do.

It didn't take much time for Wyatt to realize that his brother had improved his fighting skills - a lot.

"You have been practising little one."

"All for you, _brother_. All for you."

Chris stokes were brutal and fierce, he was fast and skilful - and Wyatt found himself at the receiving point, pushed back to a merely defensive role- one which he wasn't used to. He was the aggressor - had always been - and not his little brother. And what was it suddenly with Chris's confident, firm behaviour ? His thoughts and musings were interrupted as he had to block off some rather violent strokes and for one moment - just one - his defence wasn't enough: he heard his wife cry out and the rest of the assembled group took in sharp intakes of breath, as he stumbled backwards.

Disbelievingly, he looked at his sword - arms saw the blood running down and drop on the floor where soon a puddle of the thick, red liquid was to be seen.

"It's not possible", he whispered to himself, fighting off a wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him.

"It is." A firm voice. Steps that came steadily nearer. Wyatt was still looking at his feet where his sword laid - attached to his right hand. The fingers still curled around the hilt.

"You know, it wasn't me alone who defeated you tonight." Chris was standing before him now, blood dripping from his sword, an unreadable expression on his face - something like pity? Remorse? Guilt? Wyatt wasn't sure. He looked over to his wife who had gone deadly pale and was visibly shaking.

He locked eyes with her while Chris's words washed over him.

Words like "…our ancestors..","…combined powers…", "….I had no other choice.."

They made no sense to him. No sense at all.

And suddenly his younger brother stood so close to him that he could feel his breath on his face, saw the teas in his eyes and could hear his hoarse voice whispering: "I'm sorry. You left me no other choice."

It was second time that day that he heard a desperate cry from his wife. The second time that Chris's sword made contact with his body - and the first time ever in his life, that he fell to the floor in front of an enemy.

He heard voices. Shouts. They were all meaningless now. They didn't matter . Nothing mattered except for the loving, warm, melodic voice that he could now hear.

Gently hands , that lifted his head on something soft. That stroked his head. His face. Took the pain away. Made him feel at ease, at last.

He whispered her name one last time and with a heartbreakingly desperate effort. And when the last colours disappeared and darkness engulfed his whole being his heart cried out - to his mother.

And Faith buried her head in her husbands now motionless chest - and wept. Till no more tears would come.


	19. 1, 0,

A/N

I can't believe it. It's finished. This is the longest story I ever wrote.

Tell me what you think. Like it? Dont like it. Hate it? Love it?

I'm so proud to have such wonderful reviewers. You made this possible.

Thank you all so much…..

----

Chris fell down on his knees. He couldn't believe it. It had been a success.

' Really?' asked a small voice in his head 'You killed your own brother. Your own flesh and blood. How can that be a success? You aren't any better than he was!'

He shook his head in an almost desperate measure trying to get rid of this disturbing voice.

Suddenly he felt gentle hands touching his face. Stroking his hair. He looked away from corpse of his once beloved brother and starred into his sisters deep brown eyes.

The voice in his ears slowed down and her words finally reached his senses.

"Chris. Are you all right?" She looked worried and Chris wanted nothing more than to ease her sorrows and worries. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay now. That they would be fine. But he couldn't

He looked back to the corpse and then to his hands which were covered with his brothers blood. He didn't remember making any contact with his body. Didn't remember where the blood came from.

Chris suddenly felt the need to throw up. But he know that he couldn't how any weaknesses at the moment. The battle wasn't over yet.

He stood up and faced the crown. Ralok still by his side.

"Is there anyone of you who wants to continue my brothers path?"

Nobody answered him. They were still starring at him with a mix of horror and admiration.

That didn't surprise him.

From their point of view he just had killed the most powerful being ever.

Little did they know that he just borrowed this powers from his ancestors.

Balfour stepped forward but his mother hold him back.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"What do you think, mother? This I our opportunity. He is weakened from his former fight. That means now or never. He will destroy us. And you know it. He will never agree to this marriage and we need it."

Jade looked into her sons eyes and she knew that he was right.

Still she couldn't get rid of the feeling that this would take a bad end.

Her fingers glided from his arm as he went to face Chris.

Casper Rydel inhaled deeply a he watched his lover. Every single nerve in his body cried out.

His gaze wondered between Chris and Balfour. He saw them talking and then yelling. Balfour throw an energy ball at Chris but he bend down and shoot a thunder strike right into Balfour.

Casper heard with horror Balfour´s last screams.

His anger and range were taking control as he ran towards Chris. Casper pulled his sword and swung towards Chris.

With a flick of his wrist he sent Casper flying into the next wall.

And flow an energy ball on his move less body.

--

"Is there anyone else who wants to die tonight?"

Chris observed the crowd carefully.

"My brother was right in one thing. We need to work together. But there will not be forced bindings or hidden agreements. There will not be one being who rules it all.

We are going to organize a council. A council with voted members.

A balanced council. Are you with me in this or are you against peace?"

"How do we now that you will keep your word?" Jade Arrakens soft yet strong voice floated the hall. Chris admired her for the way she put on a brave face. He had just killed her son and she was still thinking about the future of her family and her friends.

Chris looked her in the eyes as he answered.

"You will have to trust me."

"How can I trust the son of a charmed one? After all, your brother kept us under his control for years. You are from the same blood. What can you offer us as a sign of your honesty?"

Some of the demons nodded their heads in agreement.

Chris thought about her question for a few seconds.

"Nothing. As I said there want be any bindings or pacts. You have my word."

The demons started arguing.

Faith's sobs ended. She looked up and saw Chris facing the others.

He needed her. She could sense it.

Her gaze wandered once more to the corpse of her beloved. One lat time she felt the softness of his hair before her hand wandered to her belly. She needed to be strong now. For her child. Wyatt's child.

Faith stood up and had to hold on Melinda for a second because her legs felt like jelly.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked her gently.

"Yes. Go and get Caitlin. It's time."

Melinda nodded and orbed out.

---

Faith walked towards Chris. She stopped right besides him.

There shoulders almost touching.

He looked down at her unsure of he actions.

"He is right. You can trust him."

"How can you say that Faith? He killed your husband not a hour ago."  
"I know that! There was no need to remind me of that, Jade. I love my husband. And his semen is growing in me. I'm caring his child his former heir."

She stepped forward. Her voice getting louder with every word.

"Chris can't offer you a sign. But I can. A last binding. A binding between my son. Between my son and a daughter from the Halliwell line!"

Chris starred at her in shock. What was she talking about? What daughter? There was no one left of his family.

Except Melinda and himself.

"What are you talking about, Faith?"

Before she could answer Melinda orbed back in. She carried a small bundle in her arms.

"You all now that the assassin Bianca gave birth to a child before she died." Faith looked around until she saw some approving movements. She also ignored Chris. She could feel his uncertainty.

"What you didn't know is that this child. Her daughter. Is from the Halliwell line, too. She is Christopher Halliwells daughter!"

The crowd gasped. So did Chris. He looked at the small baby in Melinda's arms. A daughter. He had a daughter. A daughter with his beloved Bianca.

"The seers prophesied her a great destiny. This will be the pledge you want. A binding between his daughter and my son."

Jade swallowed down her anger. _Damn you Faith how could do that?_

Jade nodded. The demons nodded also in approvement.

"Then it's settled. We will talk about everything else tomorrow."

The crowd vanished.

---

Once the hall was empty Chris turned to Melinda.

"What's her name?"

Melinda smiled at him and handed Chris his daughter.  
"Her name is Caitlin. It was Biancas wish."

He nodded. His eyes were fixed on his daughter and he smiled as she opened her eyes and blinked at him. Chris started to rock her gently and Caitlin settled back to sleep.

He looked up again and smiled at his sister. He saw tears in her eyes and gently wiped them away with his hand before he embraced her tight.

Melinda holt on to him as strong as she could.

„I missed you so much, Chris." He said nothing but kissed her hair and hold her as tight as he could.

After a few minutes he let go of her and kissed her forehead before he spoke.

"Melinda please go and tell the council what happened here tonight. Tell them that it is over. That they can relax."

She nodded and orbed out.

Chris waited until the blue orbs were all gone before he turned to Faith.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed.

"When should I have told you? During you were in the past or when you tried to organize your forces or during you murdered my husband?" She almost screamed the last word.

"I'm sorry. You're right."

She just glared at him.

„You know that I didn´t have another choice, dont you?"

Faith closed her eyes for a moment before she answered.

„I know that Chris. But that doesnt mean that this will be easier for me then. I need time. Hell, we all need time. But I still hope that this future can be changed."

„So do I."

He walked over and handed her the baby before he conjured a big blanket which he laid over the corpse.

----

Melinda reorbed in a large room with big windows. She had just told the council what had happened and now she was searching for Gage.

She saw him standing in front of the window gazing out into the bay.

She knew that he had heard her orbing in so she didnt spent time to announce herself before she ran towards him.

Melinda stopped right behind him and waited for him to speak.

„So its over." His dark voice were spending shivers down her spine.

„Yes. It´s over."

Gage turned around and looked her up and down before he unsure reached out for her.   
Without hesitation she plunged herself into his arms and pressed herself against him.

She didnt know why but tears started to roll down her cheeks.

„It´s okay. I´m here. I will be here forever!" He stated as he let her cry on his shoulder and hold her tight.

„I wouldnt let you go again." She tried to joke but failed.

After a few minutes she felt better and released her tight grip on him Melinda turned back a little and looked him into his beautiful blue eyes.

„I missed you."

Gage smiled at her and brushed his hand gently through her hair before he answered.

„I love you. And I will not lose you again, Melinda."

„You won't!"

He lowered his head and she closed her eyes before their lips met in a loving kiss.

„I have to go back to my brother but I will back as soon as I can. I promise."

He nodded and kissed her a last time before she orbed out leaving an extremely confident and happily smiling man behind…

----

"That's enough. I can't just sit here and do nothing. It's time that we go and help my son!"

Piper stooped pacing the floor and turned towards Paige and Phoebe who sat bored on the couch.

"Thank god! You finally said it. I swear I was going to burst soon."

Phoebe said jumping from the couch and clapping her hands together.

"me too. So what do you think? Which spell should we use?"

Paige asked positioning herself between her older sisters.

Before Piper could answer the sisters vanished.

They reappeared in another big hall. But this one was empty except of three people.

Piper ran over to Chris and hugged him.

"Thank god. You're all right." She gently laid her hands around his face and tears of relieve were rolling down her face.

"I am. Ready to meet your daughter?"

Piper's gaze wandered from him to the tall dark haired woman next to him. She smiled and reached her hands towards Melinda who gladly took it.

Just a second later mother and daughter laid in each other arms. Both silently crying.

"I missed you so much, Mom."

"You are so beautiful, Melinda!"

Paige walked over to the corpse and lifted the blanket a little bit to be able to see watts face.

Phoebe joined her.

"He looks like Leo, don't he?"

"Yes he does."

Piper stepped away from Melinda and she started walking towards her sisters but Chris stopped her.

"Don't. You will regret it."

Her gaze wandered a few seconds between Chris and the corpse before she lightly nodded.

"You need to get back. We have saved this future but you still have the chance to prevent it at all. Don't let it happen again, Mom."

Piper nodded and Phoebe and Paige walked towards her.

"How do we go back?" Phoebe asked.

Instead of answering Chris just raised his arm and a portal appeared.

"This will bring you back to your own time."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Paige asked.

He shook his head.

"No, Paige . I can't. I have to take care of this future until you can change it."

He walked over to the sisters and hugged them a last time.

At last he hugged Piper.

"I love you, Mom. Never forget it!"

"I love you too, Chris. And don't worry. We are going to change this. I want die. I will be there. Promise!"

He nodded and inhaled one last time her scent before he let go and put an arm around Melinda.

Piper caressed Melinda´s cheek a last time before she turned to her sisters.

Phoebe and Paige waved before they stepped through the portal. Piper followed them but before she stepped through she looked a last time at her future children. And hoping that she wouldn't fail this time.

----

The girl appeared in their attic and saw Leo still sitting there.

"What happened? Didn't it work?" He asked sceptically.

"What are you talking about? We have been gone for almost three days, Leo."

"Really? But you just vanished."

"You know, Leo. All this time travel stuff really gets over my head."

Phoebe said before she hugged him and left the attic.

Paige did the same and mumbled something about showering and Chinese food before she left, too. Leaving Piper and Leo alone.

"So. What have you found out?" He asked curiously.

Piper smiled at him.

"You know what, Leo? Paige is right I really need a shower and something to eat. Care to join me?"

He looked surprised. He hadn't expected that she would like to spend time with him after all what happened.

"I would love to." He smiled at her and she offered him her hand not only for dinner but for a second chance.

He took Pipers outstretched hand and gently pulled her towards him before he caressed her face with his other hand and gently kissed her lips.

---

Maybe Piper told him about her experiences. Maybe she would tell him that Chris was his son and maybe everything would be fine and the girls can prevent Chris's future. Who knows?

But one thing is for sure. They will never give up and being the charmed ones it is almost impossible that they will lose…..

THE END

So I have added a few things I forgot. I would love to get some reviews for this. It´s finally finished and my blood is in this so…..

I also would like t thank the people who already reviewed. You guys are so perfect…….


	20. beta readed version

_Future_

He sat alone in his room. Waiting for his demons to arrive.

He hated waiting. He needed some good news soon. Things weren't going to his taste lately.

He stood up and walked to a nearby cupboard. His fingers gently traced the outlines of it. The cool wood calmed him down a bit.

Memories: They where so overwhelming in this place. That's why he mostly chose not to stay in there for to long.

It reminded him too much of emotions that he would rather cut out of his heart than expose to someone. He opened a drawer and pulled out a little velvet box. As he touched it he suddenly got a very strong vision.

_He saw himself lying on a big bed when he was 5 years old. His mother entered the room with his new baby sister smiling down at him._

_"Honey haven't I told you not to go on bed with your shoes on?" _

_"Yes mommy. I'm sorry." _

_His mother sat down on the bed and ruffled his hair._

_"It's okay sweetie." She placed his sister next to him and started tickling him._

_"Mommy, please stop that." The little child was laughing very hard and tried to escape his mother's skillful hands. Eventually she stopped and placed a soft kiss on her son's cheek. _

_"I love you so much honey." _

His vision ended as abrupt as it had begun. He opened the box and saw his mother's engagement ring lying in it. Light rays from the tall window hit it and the diamond sent sparkling flashes into the whole room.

He almost smiled remembering how he used to grab after this ring when he was younger.

He shut the box with a loud snap and threw it into the drawer. The cupboard wobbled as he closed the drawer with force.

"Emotional crap!"

He turned around and faced a young woman who silently stood besides his throne. She was tall and her long, straight, dark brown hair fell over her shoulders. She was a beauty. The woman was dressed in a silky red robe, which covered her to her toes and an also red veil covered her hair and the lower part of her face.

"How long have you been standing there?"

She stood still and closed her beautiful green eyes as if she was collecting all her will to speak.

"Not long. I orbed in a few seconds ago."

He watched her intensely as if he wondered if she was telling the truth.

"Well than you are right in time to get to know your fiancé."

Her eyes flew open.

"You can't do that! I will not allow you to sell me to one of your cranky lousy demons. I'm going to ..."

Suddenly she wasn't able to speak and put her hands to her throat

He squeezed his right hand to a fist.

"What are you going to do, little one? Are you threatening me?"

The young woman fell to her knees gasping for air.

----

Present

Piper sat besides Wyatt's bed. She loved watching her son sleep. It gave her the feeling that everything was all right. Piper reached forwards and caressed her son's cheek. Little Wyatt moved lightly in his sleep but didn't wake up.

Piper stood up and left the room. She still wasn't used to the quietness in the house. Since Phoebe had moved to Hong Kong and Paige moved over to Richard's the house was so quiet, too quiet for Piper's taste. Chris was still pissed because of the sister's decision and refused to talk to them more than necessary. Leo had a lot of Elder things to do and she, Piper raised her son alone.

Things had happened to fast. She wasn't used to her new role as single mother. She missed her husband, missed being a wife. She missed her family and those lazy Sunday afternoons in bed cuddling with Leo and Wyatt.

She was really glad that Phoebe could no longer trace any feeling from her. To cover her feelings from Phoebe had cost a lot of her power.

She had for so long pretended that nothing troubled her that she could barely remember her own feelings. She even started dating again. Sure she liked Greg but she couldn't imagine having a future with him.

Sometimes at night she woke up from her own sobs.

She felt lonely. And she was so sad. There had nobody been to whom she could have talked. Sure she spoke with Phoebe over the telephone once in a while and saw Paige occasionally but it wasn't the same as before.

Piper went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea when she suddenly was overwhelmed by her feelings. A tear rolled down her cheek followed by another one, followed by a hundred of them.

Then she felt two strong arms embracing her. Leo held her close and let her cry until her sobs finally stopped. Neither of them spoke. After a few minutes Leo wanted to step back as Piper who put her arms around his waist stopped him.

"Please Leo. I need you tonight."

They looked each other in the eye and their lips meet in a gentle kiss. It has been a long time since their last kiss and both tried to remember what it had been like.

Leo embraced Piper harder and orbed with her into their former bedroom.

----

He entered his bedroom silently. The room was very big and the great bed was positioned in the middle of the room.

In the corner of the room were a couch and an armchair and at the other side stood a great desk. He went to the great window and looked at the sea. Outside his house was a storm.

It suited his mood.

He turned around as he heard a noise from the bed and walked towards it, waving the curtain with a hand movement aside. He leans against the bed and crosses his arms over his chest.

"My sleeping beauty" he said smiling.

On the bed lay a beautiful young woman. Her long blond hair lay over the white pillows. She wore a lightly blue nightgown.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and let his fingers play with her soft curls.

The woman murmured something in her sleep but didn't wake up. His hand wandered down  her body until it rested on her rounded belly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the new life inside her.

As he reopened her eyes he saw her smiling at him.

"Did you rest well, my love?"

She reached up and caressed his cheek before she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Yes. Our son is very active today."

"He is strong, Faith."

She smiled.

"What have you expected? He is your son."

He lay down on the bed beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder and put an arm over his chest.

"Have you everything achieved what you wanted?" She asked.

"No! The other houses are getting impatient."

"Could this get serious?" Faith asked concerned.

He started rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head.

"No,  just unpleasant. Don't worry. I have found a way to control two of the houses and to guarantee me their loyalty."

Faith raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"What have you done?"

"I gave my permission for a binding between the house of Arraken and mine."

Faith sat up and pulled with a quick movement her long hair over her shoulder.

"What!"

The man also sat up and rested the upper part of his body against the bed.

"I gave my permission for a marriage between Melinda and Balfour," he said almost defending his actions.

Angry Faith got of the bed.

"How could you do that? You can't bind her to the Arraken. This will destroy her and you know it." She turned around and looked out of the window.

"Faith this is none of your concern." he almost shouted jumping of the bed.

Faith turned around and her once green eyes were now a sparkling red and her voice went one octave deeper.

"None of my concern? This is also my family. You should remember who I' am and more important you should now where your place is Wyatt!"

Before he could really respond to her she shimmeredout.

"Come back! I order you to come back immediately. Faith!" he screamed furiously.

---

Piper growled as she woke up. She stretched her arms and legs and stopped. She rose up and pressed her blanket at her chest. Leo! She had slept with Leo! She looked beside herself and saw Leo sleeping next to her.

"Oh my god." she whispered to herself.

She quietly stood up and dressed. She wasn't ready to face Leo now. Not yet. Not when her feelings were so messed up.

---

Melinda sat alone in her room. Wyatt had put her under house arrest, like she was ten years old. How dared he? And more important how dared he marry her to this lousy demon Balfour Arraken. She didn't love him. She didn't even like him! That arrogant slimy ugly demon…

"Over my dead body!" She swore.

---

"What? You can't expect me to marry that witch white lighter bitch!" Balfour screamed pacing the floor up and down. His mother Jade Arraken sat on her throne ignoring her son's blowups.

She was a beautiful woman in her best ages. Her hair was fire red and her skin pale white. She looked like a goddess.

She waited several minutes before she had enough of her son's outbursts.

"Enough!" Her strong clear voice floated the room.

Balfour stopped immediately.

He turned around to face his mother.

He was tall and very muscular. His shoulder long hair was deep black and his dark eyes were shining out of his brown skin.

He didn't look a bit like his mother.

Jade looked at her son and sighed. He reminded her so much of his father that it was ridiculous.

"We have no other choice and besides it's not the worse thing that could have happened. The Warren witches have always been strong and the offspring of Piper Halliwell and her white lighter are even stronger than anybody could have expected."

She is young, beautiful and she is pure. But more important she is the sister of Wyatt Halliwell. This is a great opportunity for our house. You will do it!"

--

When Leo woke up he turned to his side and opened his eyes. His smile faded when he found the place beside him empty.

Where was Piper? He went up and got dressed.

"Piper?" he shouted but she didn't answer. He left the room and started searching her in the house.

He stopped by Wyatt's room and went in. His son was peacefully sleeping in his bed and Leo gently caressed his head.

"What am I going to do, little one?" He gently asked.

After he had left the room Wyatt opened his eyes.

"Daddy…"

Leo decided to leave. It was obviously that Piper wasn't ready to face him yet.

He quietly orbed out of the house.

---

Piper was arguing with Chris in the kitchen. Again.

"You have to call them back!" He shouted at her.

Piper unnerved rolled her eyes.

"For the last times Chris, they deserve to have their own lives. Don't you understand this?"

He made a vary movement with his hand.

"What happens when a demon attacks you? What if someone's after Wyatt? What are you going to do then?"

Before Piper could answer they heard a loud noise from the attic.

"See. I told you." Chris said before he and Piper orbed up.

As they arrived on the attic they saw Faith standing there.

Piper watched with amazement as Chris bent down on his knee and hung

his head.

"My Queen."

Faith went towards him and put his chin up.

"You never had to knee before me, Christian. No need to do it now," she said with her graceful voice.

Chris stood up and turned to Piper.

"Don't tell me that you can't tell me Chris. And you…" she pointed at Faith.

"You will tell me who you are!"

Faith nodded.

"Of course but maybe you better call your sisters first."

The Halliwells including Chris were sitting in the living room.

Piper spoke up first.

"Tell me why Chris called you his Queen?" she demanded.

Faith stood up and went towards the window. She crossed her arms and inhaled deeply.

"In the future the world will be ruled by 9 Houses. I'm married to their Leader."

"9 Houses? You mean like Royals?" Paige asked skeptically.

"In a way, yes."

"The leaders of the houses are Ardeth Terrex, Ballar Rydel, Rowanna Orlat, Acacia Temrix, Orlando Begune, Jade Arraken and my brother Oran Solaris." Faith explained.

"Wait a minute that were just 8 didn't you say it were 9 Houses." Phoebe asked.

"You're right Phoebe. The ninth House is the ruling House. My husband is his leader."

"So who rules the ninth house?" Piper asked getting impatient.

Chris looked to Faith and shook his head.

"That's none of your concern. I'm here to bring Christian back to his time. He is needed."

"Yeah but we also need him here." Phoebe said.

"I know that, Phoebe. But it is really important that I bring him home before my absence is be noticed." Faith argued.

The four females got into a heated discussion. Chris leaned against the wall and tried to understand what was going on.

A few minutes later Chris had had enough.

"Stop it. Now!"

The four women look surprised at him.

"Sit down. Now!"

"Chris what…"

"No. Now you will listen to me and I mean all of you. Understood?"

The women nodded and sat down.

"Listen. I need to go back with Faith. Ahh! Let me finish!" he said warningly to Phoebe when she started to say something.

"I know what I'm doing. My time here is over. I failed and now I need to try another way. So please don't give me a hard time now, okay?"

Chris and Faith left the room while the charmed ones started arguing again.

"I don't understand why this is suddenly so important." Paige said.

Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? But it must be important if she was sent here from the future. I mean nobody would risk changing the timeline if it wasn't important."

Phoebe remained silent the whole time. She just stared before herself until Paige boxed her lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Oh come that didn't even hurt." Paige said.

"Why did you do it anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"We want your opinion!"

"Well, I think we should let him go."

This time Piper boxed her.

"Hey! That hurt!" Phoebe screamed.

"It better! What do you mean we should let him go? He is here to protect my baby! And beside I don't want to see him in danger!" Piper stated.

Phoebe touched caringly her oldest sister's arm.

"I know that, honey. But we have to let him go he is an adult."

Suddenly Paige started smiling.

"I agree with Phoebe. We really should let him go."

"What?!" Piper was really shocked.

"Let me finish. As I said we should let him go BUT we are going to follow him to the future!"

---

"Don't you think we should tell them the truth?" Faith asked Chris as she watched little Wyatt sleep.

Chris shook his head.

"No. That will just cause complications. It's better this way."

Faith still looked at Wyatt.

"He is so innocent," she whispered.

"I know. Come on we need to make the attic ready for our departure."

Faith raised on eyebrow.

"Departure? You have definitely been here too long."

He smiled and gave her a short hug.

"I missed you."

"We missed you too."

---

The charmed ones were with Chris and Faith in attic and said their final goodbyes.

Piper was the last one to embrace Chris.

"Take care of yourself in the future. We won't be there to rescue you." She said mockingly.

He smiled and embraced her harder for a second before he stepped back.

"I will miss you." His voice almost broke.

Faith touched his arm.

"It's time. We have to go."

He nodded and they turned around towards the new portal and hold each other's hand.

"A time for everything and to everything it's place. Return what has been moved through time and Space!"

The portal opened and Faith and Chris stepped into it. They were gone.

The charmed ones didn't waist time and immediately searched in the book for a time travel spell.

After they had found one Piper called for Leo to take Wyatt.

The girls gave him a short briefing about what had happened.

And told him about their plan to follow Chris into the future.

"You can't interact when you are in the future." Leo said apologizing.

"What do you mean? Isn't it like the last time we were in the future?" Phoebe asked.

"No. You can't be seen or heard."

"But Leo, what if Chris needs our help?" Piper asked skeptically but Leo just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's just great." she said.

"Look, do you three want to know what's going on in the future or not?"

The three Halliwells looked sternly at Leo.

"Good! Than you have to follow certain rules."

"Leo is right." Phoebe said.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige took positions around the table, each of them holding a little bag.

"Ready?" Paige asked and the other two nodded.

One after the other they throw the little bag into the pot as they spoke.

"Hear These Words, here the rhyme. We send to you this burning sign then we will reappear in another place and time."

A ray of light opened above them and they disappeared in it.

24 years later

"Wow the attic hasn't changed a bit." Paige said amazed.

"Well the Book of Shadows seems to be holographic." Phoebe said waving her hands through it.

Suddenly they heard noises from the stairway.

"Cover!" Paige shouted but piper just rolled her eyes.

"Paige we are invisible." She reminded earning a chuckle from Paige.

"Right."

The attic door opened and a group of people went into the room leaded by a kind of tour guide.

"And this is the famous attic where the charmed ones stored their Book of Shadows. Here in the place of the Book of Shadows is where many demons met their fate. And believe me many demons have been vanquished here." The young tour guide explained. She went towards the holographic Book of Shadows.

"You can see it here. The famous Book of Shadows passed from generation to generation. You can now have a look around the attic, before we go down to the personal rooms of the charmed ones."

The Halliwell sisters watched with amazement what was happening before them.

"Our house seems to be a museum." Paige said.

"We're famous." Phoebe answered astonished.

"Great!" Piper said throwing her hands into the air.

"So what now? Ca you sense him or something like that." Phoebe asked Paige.

"Do I look light a white lighter to you?"

"What about a finding Spell?"

Paige and Phoebe nodded.

"Bring us to whom we want to see. Bring us near him as we plea."

Seconds later they appeared in a big room. They saw Chris sitting behind a big desk. He stared out of the great window.

"Chris! There he is. Thank God he's okay." Piper said relived.

As someone knocked on the door Chris called him in.

"My Lord." The man started.

"My Lord?" Paige asked curiously. "What is he a kind of monarch, too?"

"Are you asking me?" Phoebe said astonished.

"Harlen, how often do I have to tell you that I'm not your lord? It's Chris or Christian. Okay?" Chris said unnerved.

"Yes Sir."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"What is it Harlen?" he asked leaning against his desk.

"The council has come. They are waiting for your arriving."

Chris nodded.

"Thank you. Tell them that I will soon be there."

Harlan nodded and walked towards the door.

"It's good to have you back, Chris." The old man said.

Chris smiled at him.

"Thank you."

---

The moment Faith and Chris had arrived in the future she sensed Wyatt's anger.

She said goodbye to Chris and transported herself into Wyatt's house.

He sat behind his desk when she entered the room.

Faith wrung her hands. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to explain and most important she didn't know what he knew.

So she just waited for him to speak.

He sensed her the moment she entered the room.

He looked up and starred out of the window and tried to control his anger. He couldn't believe it. She was gone for over 10 hours and now she came back like nothing happened? Not with him.

"Well, nice of you to come back before the feast starts." He said sarcastically.

"Was that your only concern? That you would have to eat alone when I didn't come back?"

"Of course not, I was more concerned about the reactions of the houses!" He said his voice getting louder with every word.

"What do you think I should have told them. That my lovely wife left me!" He stood up and turned around. He was screaming now.

Faith stood still. She waited for him to finish.

"I didn't leave you."

"That's right! You didn't just leave me! No you took my child. My heir! How could you? How could you leave me? You know that things are difficult for me at this time. And still you left." His voice became more quietly.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

He gave her a soft smile.

"Yes!"

She moved towards him and put his face between her hands.

"I love you and I'm sorry that I left you alone."

He reached out and pressed her against his body.

"Never leave me again!"

He bent his head and kissed her hungrily on the lips before he lifted her up and carried her towards the bed.

He laid her on the bed and covered her body with his.

The y kissed each other passionately.

"Say it. Say that you are mine forever!"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked him deeply in his wonderful blue eyes.

"I'm yours."

"Forever! Say it Faith."

"Forever!"

He kissed her again and his hands traveled over her female roundness.

Her fingers messed with his hair and she silently moaned.

They were soon lost in each others passion.

----

Melinda traced her room like an imprisoned tiger.

For hours she thought about a way out of her situation. Her room was magically blocked so nobody could enter or leave it.

She had tried to orb out but it didn't worked. She also couldn't leave her room in the normal way because her brother had doubled the guards before her room. All the employees were loyal to him.

"Loyal! They fear him to much to act against his orders." She said to herself.

Melinda walked to the window and starred into the stormy night.

She missed Gage. Since Wyatt had decided she had to marry Balfour her thoughts traveled more often to the handsome son of Rowanna Orlat.

To his deep blues eyes and his light brown skin. She knew what they were supposed to do. What her destiny was. And she never had something against it. She always liked Gage.

"Stop it. You are not going to change something by dreaming." She said.

"And you should really stop talking to yourself."

--

After Harlan left the room the sisters decided that they should expose themselves.

Chris turned around after grabbing some papers from his desk and stopped dead in tracks as he nearly felt over the charmed ones.

"You?" he asked shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, _Milord. _Did you really think that we would just sit at home while you might be in danger?" Phoebe asked him.

Chris still just looked at them.

"Look, Chris we are here to help." Piper pointed out.

"This is ridiculous. You are not supposed to be here. This will cause problems. I can smell it."

Paige patted him pitiful on his shoulder.

"Take it like a man, Chris. We are here so get over it."

Chris went towards the door.

"I don't have time for this. Look, I'm flattered by your behavior but I really need to go now."

"We are going with you."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. He knew that he couldn't change their mind so he didn't even try it.

"Fine! Have it your way but consider that this is my time. So please don't interact so much."

The three nodded and followed him down the corridor.

He stopped before a big wooden door.

"What ever happens you have to trust me, alright?" He said not looking back.

"Of course we trust you Chris." Piper answered for the three of them.

Chris nodded inhaled deeply and pushed the doors open.

He went straight to the head of the big oblong table. The girls followed him.

"What is she thinking?" Balfour paced his room up and down. His best friend Caspar Rydell spoke.

"I think that this is an excellent idea. Think about it. She is young. I think she just turned 17 this year. She is untouched and if you believe the rumors she is very beautiful. She will bear you healthy and strong children."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't want her!"

Caspar stood up and walked towards him.

"But I want her. Think about it! We could share."

Balfour surprised at him.

"Why do you want her? Is your current situation not satisfying enough?"

Balfour reached out and gently touched Caspar's shoulder.

Caspar smiled.

"Of course it is. But you have to think about your future. Our future! You need an heir. You need to get your mother off of your back. What could be better than marrying this little witch? We could play a little bit with her and then you could impregnate her."

He walked around Balfour until he was standing right behind him.

"Once she gave birth to your child. Your mother will leave us alone."

Balfour turned around and smiled before he bent his head a bit to kiss his lover.

--

Wyatt looked at her intensely from his place on the bed. Faith stood before the mirror and looked over a few dresses.

"What do you think?" She asked when she had only two dresses left.

Wyatt sat up and rested the upper part of his body against the bed head. His gaze wandered from the ice blue silk dress to the black one she held before herself.

"The black one. It will match with my outfit." He decided.

"Fine with me." She hang the blue dress back in the cupboard and put the black one on a chair before she moved back to the bed and under the covers resting her head on Wyatt's shoulder.

"Could we talk again about the binding?" She asked carefully while his hand played with her soft curls.

"Faith. You have to understand why I did this." He inhaled deeply and placed a kiss on her head before he continued.

"You know that our situation isn't the best. After Chris had left the houses got nervous."

Faith waited for him to continue. She knew that he needed time.

"I needed to make sure that nothing would happen to you and to my son. What if the houses decide to stand together against me? I'm strong but I couldn't defeat them all."

Faith raised up and put his head between her slender fingers.

"You did this because of me and our child?"

He looked her straight into her bright green eyes.

"For whom else? You are my life!" A tear rolled down her cheek and he gently caught it with his hand.

Their lips touched and she moved her hand around his chest to press him harder against her.

After a few moments she stopped.

"Wait! Before we continue this… Let us please finish talking before."

Their foreheads touched and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Alright."

They parted and Wyatt started talking again.

"That is the reason why I'm going to bind her to the Arraken. I need Jade and her followers on my side. I need their support."

"But Wyatt. Why did you change the original binding? You know that Melinda should have been bound to Gage Orlat. He is good. They are good for each other."

"And that's the point. He is good! The Warren Line has always been good. I'm the only one who is beside good and evil. That's why I bind her to an evil clan. She will be fine. Believe me."

Faith said nothing for a few moments.

Her mind was racing. These facts were new. Maybe she should tell Chris what was going on. What the reasons for Watts decision were.

"Faith?"

Wyatt's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"I'm here, baby. Just thinking. "

"About?"

"Our future."

----

The members of the council went up as they recognized the charmed ones.

"My ladies!" The eight members bend their heads.

"Chris? What's going on here?" Paige asked nervous.

But he ignored her.

"Relax. They are from the past." The council members looked up again and sat down.

Chris ordered someone to bring three extra chairs.

After all sat at the table the old man the charmed ones remembered as Harlan spoke.

"Why are they here?"

"Well, _WE _are here because of Chris. We thought that he would need our help!" Piper said making clear that they couldn't be ignored.

Chris spoke up.

"The charmed ones followed me from the past. But that will not change a thing. We will carry on like planed."

The members nodded. But the girls could see that they were uncomfortable having the charmed ones around them.

A middle-aged woman spoke next.

"Chris would you mind giving us a short briefing about your time in the past?"

"Not at all. You all knew the reason why I traveled back. The truth is: I failed. I couldn't solve our problem in time and now we have to fear worse things. We need to stop the binding."

The members all agreed.

A young woman stood up and started speaking.

Piper leaned towards Chris.

"Who are this people?"

"The speaker is Sheila Atam. Don't be fooled by her young appearance she is 265 years old. The one with the white beard is Harlan. He rose my after my parents died. He also is the father of Faith. The woman with the red hair is Lady Kaldera and the man besides her is the head of the elders. His name is Nathan. The black man over there is Morien Ballerd he is the son of the last source. To his left you see Freya who trains Odins soldiers.

The woman at the end of the table is Oren Kitazu she is the head of the Kibaru demons. They are very powerful and very important. And the one on my left side is Gage Orlat. He is the son of Rowena Orlat. His family always was on the good sate they are nearly as powerful as the Warren Line." Chris finished explaining and stood up.

"My friends the time has come. The Resistance is ready. It's now or never." he paused and looked meaningful at the members.

"If anyone of you has any doubts about this now is the time to say them."

He waited but nobody responded.

"Good. As you all know we have to hurry. He sets the binding for tomorrow at midnight. We have to stop this."

Chris waved his hand in Gage's direction and sat down while the tall blond man stood up.

"The preparations are in full course. He has invited all of the houses and Melinda is prepared for the binding. He tripled the Guards and is as careful as never before. If we act now we must be successful. This might be our only chance."

Gage sat down and Chris turned towards him.

"What about you?"

Gage looked straight at him.

"I don't know what you mean!" He answered stubbornly.

"You were supposed to marry her. You know that. Are you going to challenge him?" Chris wanted to know.

"That depends on you." Gage answered looking Chris straight in the eyes.

"You know that she is supposed to be mine. So it was planned since her parents died and she was raised by the Solaris. She is mine!"

"I know and I always approved it. You are like family to me. And I know that she likes you. I can't think of a better mate for her." Chris pointed out. Gage smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Christian."

The council started a discussion about what they should do now.

Chris leaned back and observed it silently.

The charmed ones decided that they had enough.

"Okay, Chris what's going on here?"

He ignored them and hit the table with his fist.

"We don't have time for that." everyone went quiet.

Finally Lady Kaldera stood up.

"Chris we know that. But what if you fail? You are possibly the only one who can stop him. And what about the witches will they be ready? You know that we need them."

Chris nodded.

"I know that. And they are ready believe me."

"We would like to hear it from one of them!" Lady Kaldera stated.

The charmed ones looked at each other and finally Phoebe spoke.

"I can assure you, that we are ready for what ever you …" She was stopped from the laughing of the members.

"Don't be silly. Your powers aren't even near the strength we would need. You are too young." Lady Kaldera said gently.

"Excuse me? What do you think you are talking to? We are the charmed ones."

Moriens dark voice floated the room as he spoke.

"We know who you are. But that doesn't change a bit. You still aren't powerful enough. Chris would you call her!"

Chris nodded.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige. They are right. You aren't strong enough. Please sat down I will explain everything later. Okay?" He waited for the three to nod.

"Good."

"Hear these words, hear my cries

Spirit from the other sate, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

All in the room waited for the summoned ghost.

After a few seconds a light appeared and finally a figure came up.

The three Halliwells stopped breathing as they learned who the ghost was.

"Prue?!" Phoebe and Piper whispered before they stormed towards to embrace their oldest sister.

Paige watched the reunion of the former charmed ones with mixed feelings. She knew what it was like to see a lost person again and she was happy for her sisters. But…

The three parted and Prue went to Paige and embraced her also. "Welcome in the family little sister." After a moment of surprise Paige embraced her back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." Prue looked around.

"Chris. Why did you call me? And what are they doing here."

Prue demanded to know.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't bring them here. They followed me. That's not my fault!" He stated.

Prue smiled and reached out to touch his arm.

"I know. I'm sorry but it's a little bit stressful at the moment."

"No! Really?"

"We are sorry to interrupt this family reunion but we have more important things to sort out!" Lady Kaldera said getting the attention of the five people.

"You are right." Prue said before she sat down followed by the others.

"I spoke with the witches and we are in harmony. We will support the council and Chris." she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

He smiled and squeezed hers back.

Lady Kaldera nodded and gave the word back to Chris who stood up and looked into the round.

"We will attack tomorrow before the binding. Nathan will go and check with the left over of the white lighter and the rest of you will likewise organize your forces till tomorrow afternoon. We need everyone for this. This is our final battle." He waited for the others to agree before he told the council to go.

All members of the council shimmered or orbed out.

Chris was left alone with the charmed ones and Prue.

"Okay, Chris I think we were patient with you, don't you think?" Piper asked standing up and pacing the room.

"Yes."

"And we have welcomed you in our house, right?"

"Yes."

"We saved your ass a few times, right?"

"Yes."

"We trusted you and didn't pressure you to tell us what the hell had happened, right?"

"Yes."

Prue leaned to Chris.

"Watch out Chris she is going to explode soon." she said with a small laugh in her voice.

Phoebe and Paige saw it also and tried to prevent it.

"Piper, I'm sure Chris is very grateful for all we did for him and I think that …." Paige couldn't finish her sentence because Piper blew up a nearby vase.

"I have just four words for you, young man! Tell us everything now!!!

And if I don't like what you are saying or I have the feeling that you are holding something back than make your last prays because…." Piper's voice got louder with every word and Chris flinched a few times before he finally stopped her.

He held his hands up.

"Alright! But you won't like it."

Prue stood up.

"This is the moment were I should go. I need to set some arrangements for tomorrow. Piper, Phoebe, Paige I will see you later. Chris we will meet tomorrow morning. Bye." Before the others could protest Prue vanished.

"Well, my parents died when I was 9 years old. A demon killed them. My siblings and I were on our own then. That was the time when Harlan became our Vormund. He raised us."

Phoebe touched caringly his arm.

"I'm sorry Chris."

"Don't be. I'm over it." he took a deep breath and continued.

"You never told us that you have siblings." Paige said interested.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister." He said hesitantly.

He looked over to Piper and a sad expression clouded his brown eyes. He didn't know how he should tell her what happened.

"Piper you better sit down." She looked questionable at him.

"Why do I have the feeling that I won't like this?" She murmured before she sat down.

Chris stood up and walked slightly away from them.

"As I said my parents died when I was young but not only them. My whole family died. After my mother died her… her sisters soon followed her."

He waited for them to say something but Piper and Paige still looked questionably at him. Just Phoebe had a thoughtful expression in her face.

"My brother was always very powerful. Somehow he changed from good to evil. We don't know why, or when, or even who changed him." He had to swallow still avoiding the whole truth.

"My siblings and I went to magic school and when my brother took over I flew. I founded this resistant which you may have noticed contains not only of good but also of evil members."

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed before she went up and embraced Chris who was obviously very uncomfortable with it.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Paige asked curiously.

"Hugging my nephew!" she answered calm.

Piper stood up and crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about? What nephew?"

"She is talking about me. I'm …" he paused taking a deep breath and looked Piper in the eyes. "I'm your second born, Piper!" he finished waiting for her to respond.

Paige mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. Chris was Pipers second born?

"What are you talking about?" Piper whispered.

Phoebe went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Think about it. He has your eyes. He tries to protect little Wyatt and he has the right age. Everything fits."

Piper still starred at Chris.

"I know how this must sound to you. And I wouldn't have told you anyway if you hadn't persisted on it. I'm sorry." He started babbling he knew it but he couldn't stop it.

"I can see how much this upsets you and I'm really sorry."

Paige went over to Chris and embraced him also.

"Welcome in the family, nephew."

"Thanks." He said not really paying attention because he was still looking at Piper.

"Could you please say something?" he asked.

"What exactly do you expect me to say?" She asked but before he could think of an answer piper continued.

"You drop this bomb shell on me and expect me to what? What should I do? We traveled into this future of yours to help you because we were worried. But then we found our home turned into a museum and our future selves dead. Then I had a conversation with my dead older sister just to find out that you are having a war. A big destroying war between … Hell I don't even know between whom? For sure it can't be between good and evil, can it Chris? I mean you are working with demons as well as with elders and good witches. And then you have the guts to tell me that you are my son? Do you have the slightest idea how ridicules this all is?" she stopped and took a deep breath.

Paige and Phoebe just stared at her. They had never seen that Piper went so mad.

Chris's face went pale. Once more Piper had shown him that she didn't like him whether he was her son or not.

"Well, Mum! I don't care if you like it or not. I'm your second son so get over with it." he screamed at her.

"Oh and you are right. I am working with good and with evil. So what? You have no idea what my childhood had been like? No idea what it was like to live here and to see my family die in front of me. To have a father who didn't even care and a brother who took over the world because he's so powerful that no one could stop him. I had to travel back into the past to save not only my family but the world. So don't you tell me about ridiculous things because my whole life is ridiculous, all right?" With that he orbed out but Phoebe noticed that a tear was rolling down his cheek.

Piper stood up.

"You move your ass back here immediately, young man. Don't you hear me? Chris you come back now!" She screamed looking at the ceiling.

"He won't come back, at least not now." Phoebe stated before she sat down and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?!" Piper asked still angry.

Paige looked at her as if she was speaking Chinese.

"What do you mean by what do you mean, Piper? This boy just told you that you are his mother and you just yelled at him. Didn't you see the look on his face? You hurt him, Piper. You really did."

She finished before she sat down next to Phoebe.

Piper hung her head.

"I know. I was just so …. so surprised. I didn't expect that. And I don't know what to do. I mean I was so mean to him. And I never trusted him. I can't imagine what he must have felt. I'm so sorry." She finished crying. Paige and Phoebe went up to embrace her.

"Don't worry it will be all right."

----

Chris orbed to his favorite spot in San Francisco. He sat down on the fresh grass and looked over the city.

He shouldn't have done that. She didn't deserve to learn everything like this.

----

After Piper had calmed down she started to think about what Chris had said.

"What did he say about his brother?"

"Oh my god! It's Wyatt. Wyatt is the evil in this world." Paige stated.

"Poor  Chris. He came to us to safe his brother and now he failed."

Phoebe gasped and stood up.

"Piper. You are not only having Chris and Wyatt. You are the mother of this girl who will be bonded, too!"

Piper looked up in shock. She hadn't thought about that.

"Okay. That's enough. Do you hear me? I want to go back. I have enough of this future. I …I…." She started crying again and Paige started walking towards her but she was stopped by Phoebe.

"That's it. I have enough of your behavior, Piper. It's time that you start acting like an adult. Your children are in trouble and it is time that you stop whining and get a grip, so that we could help them and return to our own time where your first born is waiting for you."

Piper had stopped whining during Phoebe's speech.

"Are you finished?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well, yes! Did it work?"

"Yes. Thank you. You are right." Piper said and hugged Phoebe.

"Of course I was right. I'm always right." Phoebe hugged her back and Paige went also to them.

-----

Faith walked the long sunny corridor down until she reached a big wooden door guarded by two fire demons.

"Let me pass!" she demanded and the demons opened the door for her.

"She stepped in and closed the door before she went further into the room.

The room was painted in a light friendly yellow and all over the room were lying toys and plays tuff mixed with teddies. The window front gave a beautiful view over the bay.

Faith didn't pay attention to the beautiful lovely decoration of the room. After all she has been the one decorating and choosing it. She went straight to the wooden cradle in the middle of the room. She noticed that the elf woman was sleeping in the rocking chair near the cradle. Faith decided to let her sleep.

She looked into the cradle and smiled as she noticed two blue eyes smiling up to her..

"Hey." she whispered.

"You're awake, little one." She reached out and lifted her up.

The elf nanny woke up and was surprised to see her Lady standing in front of her.

"My Lady. I'm sorry. I …"

"It's okay Pris. Go and take a break. I will look after her."

Pris nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

Faith took her place in the rocking chair and started talking to the baby.

"Did you miss me, Caity? I missed you, too baby." The little girl cooed and Faith smiled.

"What a great destiny for such a small being." She whispered.

Faith remembered the day Caitlin was born.

It has been a stormy day in San Francisco. The Bay was covered in dark fog, a hard rain pelting upon its roof and thunders were splitting the dark sky.

It was the worst ever. Wyatt was pacing the floor before the birth room. He had been so nervous. She remembered how he was asking every two minutes if there were any news. Once little Caitlin was born and her mother had been cleaned he stormed in the room seers following him.

"What do you see?" He asked them curiously.

One seer painted a pentagram on the ground and surrounded it with black and white candles.

They laid the child in the middle after that the seers took place in a circle around the pentagram.

The room went quiet and not even the baby made a sound. Faith was holding the mothers hand and they were frightened waiting for the Vorhersage of the seers.

"We see her growing very powerful. Torn between good and evil may her destiny decide the destiny of us all!"

After that all hell broke loose. Wyatt demanded to learn more but the seers couldn't see more of her future.

Suddenly Faith heard the heard sound of a thunder strike and she snapped back into the present. She noticed that Caitlin fell asleep.

"Oh Caitlin. What am I going to do now? What do I tell your father?"

---

Chris orbed back into his room. He had spent the last hours cleaning his head. For a moment he thought about speaking with the charmed ones but decided against it. He hadn't slept in almost two days and he knew that he needed to rest before the battle would begin.

He took a shower and put his pajamas on before he went to bed.

He fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

---

During the evening Harlan stopped by the meeting room. His gaze wandered between the charmed ones. It was strange to see them alive. After Chris birth Piper and Leo had asked him to become his godfather. He was honored and agreed without hesitation. After no adult member of the family was left he brought the Halliwell children into his house and raised them like his own.

He was glad that Piper didn't see Wyatt turn so much.

His thoughts were interrupted as Phoebe spotted him .

"Harlan!" Phoebe said to get his attention.

He nodded.

"My Ladies. What are you still doing here? Did no one show you your rooms?"

Paige shook her head.

"No, Chris needed to go and we didn't know whom we could trust around here."

Harlan smiled.

"Well. You can trust me. Come on I show you your rooms."

He turned around ad the girls followed him.

They went the corridor down and turned right.

"You can sleep here. Nobody will enter this corridor without permission." Harlan said.

"Who sleeps in the fourth room?" Phoebe wanted to know.

"That's Chris's room. I hope you will rest well. I will come in the morning to guide you."

He turned around and left before the girls could react.

"This Harlan guy is kinda strange."

"Yeah but Chris trusts him and so do I." Phoebe stated before she went into one room.

"Well, I think she is getting really tired." Paige said as if she wanted to excuse Phoebe's behavior.

"I think we all could use a little sleep. Good night, Paige."

Piper said and gently touched Paige's arm before she went into her room.

----

Okay. I know it took me some time but my final exams are knocking on the door. I hope you like the way I solved the problems between Piper and Chris.

I'm going to finish this story during the next two weeks. I hope I didn't lose all my readers. I would die for some reviews…

But anyway, have fun.

Piper woke up early. She washed and dressed herself before she went looking for her sisters. She found Paige and Phoebe still asleep. There were echoing strange noises down the corridor, it sounded like a sword beating against metal. Piper decided to let her sisters sleep and followed the sounds.

Finally she reached a small door. She opened it and found herself staring at Chris. He was practicing with a sword. As Piper took in her surroundings she noticed that she was standing in a large Training room. All over the room laid sports equipment and different swords were hanging on one wall among other weapons.

One wall was covered with mirrors.

Again she looked at Chris. He was wearing black trousers, he was bare breasted and he wasn't wearing any shoes. He looked up and met her gaze. Instinctually he stopped. Piper went further into the room.

"Do you need a sparing partner?" She asked not knowing what else to say.

"Sure." he nodded to the opposite wall were different weapons hang. She picked a sword and put her shoes off.

They took positions and Piper made a few strikes before she attacked. Chris **continued **and attacked back. After a few minutes Piper started to breath irregular.

Chris noticed it and stopped.

"Do you need **rest?"**

"No."

He smiled and they continued fighting.

After another twenty minutes Piper stopped.

"Okay. Now I need a break." she sad breathless.

"Okay." She handed him her sword and he laid them both on the ground before he went to a corner to grab two towels and two bottles of water.

He went back to Piper and handed her one bottle and a towel. Before he sat down on the ground and rested the upper part of his body against the wall.

"May I?" She asked pointing at them place to his left.

Chris nodded. She sat down.

"You are in good shape," he said.

"Thanks. You are good. Who taught you?"

"You." She looked up surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. At least at the beginning later we, Wyatt and I got lessons at Magic school."

"You two went to Magic school?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. It was great. You know we didn't have to **hide** our powers. We could be ourselves. It was a great time." A shadow clouded his beautiful eyes as he remembered the day the great times stopped.

Piper noticed it but she was unsure if she should ask him what happened or not. She wished she would understand her second son better.

"What happened?"

It took him some time to answer.

"One day I came back from Magic school.

You were fighting with a demon. I don't know which one it was. Paige and Phoebe weren't there. They had both move out. Anyway,

As I entered the house you were screaming for me to orb away, but before I could the demon attacked me." He stopped **overwhelmed** by these pictures. This was the third time he spoke about this day.

Piper took a beep breath. She reached out to touch him and he covered her hand with his own as he felt her touching his **hip. **

"You covered me. You went between me and the demon and his attack hit you. After your broke down the demon **vanished. **I held you in my arms and tried to stop the bleeding while I shouted for Leo and Wyatt but they didn't come. You died in my arm." Chris had started **crying. **Piper took him into her arms and stroked his back as he cried on her shoulder.

After a while he got his self-control back and they parted.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't thought about this for a long time now."

Her own eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her beautiful son.

"You know, sometimes I can still feel your warm blood on my hands." He whispered starring down at them.

"Ok god, Chris!" Piper lost it. Again she reached out to hold on him but this time she was the one crying.

"I'm so sorry that you had to experience that! I'm so proud of you. You are a strong and wonderful man and I love you." She managed to say between her jobs. He held her tighter and let her cry.

Later they sat together in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"What's happening now?" She whispered.

Chris closed his eyes. He had fared this question.

"Well, Prue is my connection to the witches."

"But she is dead. How can she be your connection?"

"I need her because she is my link to the Halliwell matriarchs!"

Piper looked surprised up.

"Why do you need the matriarchs?"

"I'm going to borrow their powers."

"Excuse me?!"

"I can't allow the binding between Melinda and Balfour."

Piper stared speechless at Chris.

"You can do that? So easily borrowing their powers?"

Chris snorted lightly.

"Well I wouldn't call it easy."

"It took a long time to manage all this. It was and is our last option. I hopped that I wouldn't have to do this but unfortunately Wyatt left my no other choice."

"How did it start?" Piper asked curiously.

"That Wyatt turned evil I mean."

Chris leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"We are not exactly sure when it happened. Everything seemed to be fine when we where growing up. But two years before your death things started to change."  
"Why's that?"

"That was the time when Leo finally decided to leave us for good this time. He had barely spent any time at all on earth and when than he spend his time with Wyatt. I don't know why but he and I never got close. I was your son from the start."

She smiled.

"You and Wyatt were arguing all the time and I was glad when I could stay away from the manor.

After your death we moved in with the Solaris. Harlan and his family welcomed us with open arms. That was also the time when we got to know Faith. She was a year older than Wyatt but that never stopped the two. They seemed to be made for each other."

"So she is his childhood love?"

Chris nodded.

"Yes. We all went to magic school. That was a real cool time. Wyatt was different. He seemed to be over whatever had bothered him and was happy. They got engaged when they were 18. Everything seemed to be perfect. I had started dating Bianca and Melinda well she was the little one not really interested in boys yet. Soon after Wyatt's and Faith marriage something started to go horrible wrong."

"I don't get this. When everything started when he was about 18 why did you come back so far in the past?" Piper wondered.

"Because we didn't know what turned him. It could have happened 5 minutes before but also 15 years back. We have no clue. Maybe it was a kind of long term effect or so. We don't know."

"Ah I see. And you still don't know it? Right?"

"Right. We are totally clueless, but enough from the past, future, whatever. You know what I mean."

"I have to get ready and so do you."

He stood up and offered her a hand.

Piper took it and he lifted her up.

"I will go and wake Phoebe and Paige."

Chris nodded and looked after her as she left the room.

---

A few hours after the big mother-son talk things were finally starting to get really serious. The time had come and the charmed ones were nervous because they still didn't know what was exactly happening.

Chris was dressed in black trousers and a dark red shirt. He stood in the middle of a large pentagram.

"This is a really really, largeroom." Paige whispered to Phoebe looking astonished.

"Yeah, but look at the audience!" She said nodding at the members ofthe council and other magical beings.

To say that the room was crowded didn't even cover it.

"I even see a **leprechaun** and elves." Piper added.

"Is that an unicorn?" Paige asked with a slight tone of helplessness in her voice.

Piper and Phoebe helpless shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so."

The girls were all dressed in new clothes and they were standing a few meters behind Chris outside of the pentagram. Everything looked very official.

"Do you know what exactly is going on here?"

Phoebe asked Piper.

"He is borrowing the powers of the matriarchs."

"But how..?"

Before Paige could finish her sentence she sensed that something was happening. All of sudden the room went totally quiet.

Chris looked into the room speaking to nobody special.

"My friends, brothers in arms, relatives and" with a quick look towards Harlan, "family. The time has come. I know that most of you like me wished that there were another way. But since I failed to change the past in time we needed to rethink our options. My brother has stepped over the line once too much. We need to stop him. Every one of you knows that I can't do this without your help as much as you know that we can't stop this one we begin it. So if there are any doubts in your minds or your hearts. This is the time you should confess them." He looked around and as none answered he nodded.

"I didn't expect anything else my friends!" He said satisfied.

"Oh isn't he a wonderful speaker? He's got that from me, I can tell!" Phoebe whispered.

"Shush!" Piper hissed at her.

Chris took a deep breath and started to speak again.

„Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

After he had finished drops of light appeared and a figure stepped out of them.

"That's you. Well, dead you." Paige started. But Piper didn't listen. She observed her future dead self walking over to Chris.

"Chris. I'm so glad that you made it back."

Dead Piper hugged him and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I promised to come back didn't I?" Dead Piper stepped back.

"Of course. I never doubted that."

Are you ready sweetie?" She asked concerned.

Chris looked deep into the chocolate brown depths of his mother's eyes.

"Are you? You know that you have to do it."

She inhaled deeply and cleared her throat before she answered her second born.

"I am. Don't worry."

He nodded and she left the pentagram.

She sent a quick glance to her younger self and sisters before she took her position right in front of Chris.

She raised her hands her voice was loud and clear as she cast her first spell.

"I call upon the ancient power   
To help us in this darkest hour.   
Let the Book return to this place,  
Claim refuge in its rightful space."

The Book of Shadows appeared before her and she gently traced her fingers over his soft leather cover.

"Welcome back, my old friend." She whispered before she flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for.

Her gaze wandered to Chris and he nodded giving her a loving smile.

She took a deep breath before she cast her second spell.

"My call flows through space and time.

Members of the Halliwell line.

Mothers, sisters, daughters, friends

Our family spirit without end.

Appear before us as I plea

To help us in our darkest hour!"

The room was now filled with shining lights as the Halliwell witches appeared. All dressed in white flowing dresses. They build a circle around Chris. He smiled at them and they smiled back.

The three sisters recognized amazed that Penny, Patricia and even Melinda were also standing in the circle along with Prue and other Halliwells.

Dead Piper spoke again. She had the attention of the whole room.

"I'm standing here today to beg for this man. My blood! Your blood!

To help him in his darkest our.

I beg you to lend him your powers,

So that he can stop the ultimate evil of this world

And to bring again peace into the world."

After Piper had finished the Halliwells raised their hands and shining light came out of them. They centered the light in the middle of the pentagram where Chris stood. He was now beginning to glow. He absorbed the light and started levitating.

Phoebe, Piper, Paige watched amazed what was happening before them as did all the others beings in the room. The Halliwells finished transporting their powers to Chris and started to disappear.

Chris finally got back on the ground and went down on his knees.

Piper wanted to run to him but Harlen hold her back.

"That's not for you to do." He said gently.

Piper looked questioned at him. She wanted to help her son. She could see, no, she could feel that he needed comfort.

Dead Piper went towards her son she kneed besides him and lifted his chin up to see him in his beautiful green eyes.

AB HIER

----

"Have you seen my wife?" Wyatt asked Tristan his personal assistant.

"The last time I saw her Milord was when she went to see little Caitlin."

Wyatt nodded and left the room. As he approached the nursery the guards immediately stood to attention before they opened the door for him.

He entered the room and smiled as he looked at Faith and the little girl.

"Wyatt. Have you been looking for me?" Faith asked gently.

"Yes. It's time to change. The feast will start in almost four hours and I want you to look stunning."

He said smiling.

"Not that you are not always looking amazing."

"You're such a flirt, Milord!" She teased him before she laid the sleeping baby back in the cradle.

"Just because of you, my beloved. I would never flirt with another woman."

He whispered before he swept her into his arms laughing out loud.

"Shh, Wyatt. If you are wake the baby I will murder you."

"Don't worry. I won't."

He bent his head and kissed her neck before his lips traveled to her ears and then to her forehead leaving a trail of soft kisses.

Faith moaned.

"Maybe…maybe we should move this to our room."

"Maybe you're right!"

He put his arm around her waist and led her out of the room.

----

Faith left the shower and dried herself up. She finished her hair and put some light make up one before she went into her bedroom.

She reached for her black silk dress and put it on before she sat down in front of her dressing table. Faith stared into the mirror. She knew what was going to happen tonight. And she was terrified by it. She didn't want to lose her husband. Her one love. The father of her child.

But she also couldn't say anything to stop this. It couldn't go on like this and she hoped that Chris would be able to give her back her husband. The good man she had grown to love and not the controlling tyrant she was married to now. Of course he was still gentle and caring to herself and to his sister but still, he had changed.

Tears were welling up and she quickly wiped them of.

This was not the time for self pity nor for tears.

She restored her make up and put her white gold wedding ring and engagement ring on before she reached towards her necklace but before she touched it she felt something cold on the base of her neck. She looked into the mirror and saw that Wyatt stood behind her. His hands were around her neck and he had put a white gold necklace around it with a single white diamond. He closed it and bent down to kiss her shoulder.

"Wyatt. What…?"

"Nothing, my love. Do you realize what day it is?"

Faith wrinkled her forehead. What day? She had no idea.

"From the look on your face I guess you don't."

His voice sounded disappointed and a little bit hurt.  
She turned around and touched his arm.

"Wyatt. I'm sorry but I really don't know."

"It's the anniversary of our first date, Faith. How could you forget that?"

She stood up and put her arms around his waist.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I guess that there is too much in my head these days."

He hugged her back and she rested her head under his chin.

"What is it that worries you?"

"Who said I'm worried? It's just the pregnancy and the binding. All these things are spinning around in my head. Can you forgive me?"

He smiled down at her.

"Well you can try to make it up for me after the feast."

He said his voice full of desire.

_After the feast.__ I hope there will be something left after the feast, my beloved._

She almost lost control over her feelings.

"Of course, my beloved. After the feast!"

He bent his head and she met his lips with hers. Her arms pressed him harder against her and she moaned as he deepened his kiss. She parted her lips as she felt that his soft tongue begging for admission.

Her tongue dueled lovingly with his and she could feel that he was getting very aroused.

She broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against his.

"We won't be able to finish this, Milord. And it doesn't matter how much I want to."

"As you said. I'm the Lord. They can't start without me."

She smiled at him and kissed him shortly on his beautiful lips before she went away to put her shoes on.

"That's true, Milord. But I think your sister wouldn't appreciate it if we keep her waiting."

---

Melinda had just finished her bath when two maids entered her room.

"Oh, Milady. What a wonderful evening this must be for you. Getting married to the handsome Balfour."

"If you say so." Melinda's voice was thin and kind of unemotional.

"Of course, Milady. He comes from a very fine and old family. You must be very proud."

Melinda remained silent. She didn't have the nerve to go through all this again.

She started dressing herself and than waited for the maids to bring her wedding dress. It was a lovely white silk dress with long arms and little crystals around the neckline.

Melinda stared at her image in the big mirror. She couldn't stand this. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. It was supposed that she celebrated this day with her beloved ones, fiends and family.

She was supposed to smile and to laugh.

Suddenly she couldn't any longer stand the attention of the maids and told them to leave.

"But, Milady. You aren't finished yet." One of them stated.

"I said go."

Frightened the maids left the room immediately.

Again she stared into the mirror.

Suddenly Gage's face appeared in it and his beautiful brown eyes were staring at her.

She remembered the day of their first kiss.

He had been so gently and caring. They had been talking a walk in the golden gate park and finally sat down on a bench near the lake. He had

Hold her hand and they just sat there. Both a little bit timid but also excited.

And then as the sun was going down in beautiful colors, he had cupped her face in his oh so gentle hands and raised his soft lips towards hers.

She could still feel the passion and love she had felt in that moment.

Melinda squeezed her eyes shut and hoped the memory would fade away, but as she opened them again she could sill see his face. The face from the man she loved and couldn't have.

She grabbed the first thing she could reach (it happened to be a lamp) and threw it into the mirror, which shattered into thousands of pieces.

---

One hour later Wyatt and Faith entered the great hall.

Although they had just arrived the feast already started.

The room was filled with all important magical beings both good and evil.

Faith and Wyatt sat down at the great dining table. She nodded her head to the members of Wyatt's council. Ardeth Terrex, Ballar Rydel, Rowanna Orlat, Acacia Temrix, Orlando Begune, Jade Arraken.

Jade had arrived with her son Balfour. Both dressed in white.

Faith had to admit that Balfour was a spectacular being. He looked very good and very sophisticated.

Her eyes wandered through the room. She was searching for someone.

Wyatt noticed it.

"Who are you looking for, love?"

"My brother. I haven't found him yet."

Wyatt reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will be here soon."

She smiled.

"You're right. Where is Melinda?"

"She should be here any moment."

The moment Wyatt had finished his sentence Melinda showed up at the entrance.

When she entered the room it became quiet.

Her gaze wandered through the room and stopped by Balfour. Her fiancé.

Dressed in white. Like he was an angel. _Like hell he was. _He was a devil and she hated him. She saw his smirk and knew that he thought that he had already won. She inhaled deeply before she went down the steps.

Wyatt stood up and moved towards her. They meet half way of the great hall.

"You look wonderful," he said gently.

She took his offered hand and he guided her to her seat.

"Can we start this farce now?" She asked impatiently after she sat down to his right side.

"Why? Have you changed your mind that you are so eager now?"

She looked him straight into his eyes as she answered.

For a moment he was taken aback by the hate in her eyes.

"No! No, I haven't but I can't stand you any longer. I would rather spend the rest of my days with this bastard son of a bitch and his lousy family than with you, _brother!_" She almost spit the last word out. Making clear that he know how much she detested him.

Wyatt's face hardened . Neither of them had lowered his voice during their short exchange. The whole society was watching them.

Wyatt started to say something when he felt Faith touch his arm.

He looked at her.

"Wyatt, don't. Just start it." She saw him hesitated a few seconds before he nodded.

"You are right." He gently squeezed her hand before he stood up.

All eyes were laying on him as he started his speech.

"My followers. You know why we are here."

We are going to celebrate a bond, a bond between our houses. My beautiful sister Melinda is going to marry Balfour Arraken.

I'm very sure that this bond will be the best for us all. You are going to witness this connection."

He paused for a moment

"I will know call the seer and the priest those two will confirm this marriage."

He nodded to one of his guards and he went to bring the seer.

Just a few seconds later the seer and the priest appeared

Wyatt took Melinda's Hand and lifted her up.

"You shall begin with the ceremony now!"

----

Balfour watched Melinda enter the room with indignation. Ugly witch. He hated her looks: Her light brown smooth skin, the dark green eyes, slender figure.

Everything of her seemed to be soft and clean.

Balfour observed with amusement the little fight between the Halliwell siblings. At last to the moment when she offended his family.

This little bitch. Who did she think she was? Calling him a bastard. And insult his beloved family. She insulted his mother. He started to rise up when he suddenly felt that someone was touching his hip.

"Don't!" His mother's strong voice stopped him.

"Leave it to him!"

Balfour nodded and inhaled deeply.

His mother was right. It would be wrong to show his detest for her before they would be married.

----

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

He took him a moment before he answered her.

Chris slowly stood up pulling his mother with him.

"I'm fine! This is amazing, I feel so… so powerful."

He smiled at dead Piper and she smiled back gently touching his arm.

"I'm so proud of you, Christopher."

He kissed his mothers forehead. He could see fear and worry in her eyes.

"I know. Don't worry it will work out. I promise."

Dead Piper nodded and went a few steps backwards; she looked a last time at her second born.

"I love you. No matter what!"

Then she vanished leaving Chris once again alone.

All the magical beings congratulated Chris to the successful happening .

He took the congratulations with a smile before he turned to the charmed ones which were still standing behind the crowd. Waiting.

He held his hands up and the room silenced almost at once.

"I thank you all. But we don't have time for that now. You need to go to your units. In three hours from now the battle will begin. Go and spend some quality times with your beloveds before it is too late."

The council members and the other magical beings left the room, leaving Chris with the charmed ones.

He walked over to them.

"Well that was quiet a show young man." Paige stated before she and Phoebe hugged him.

"We are so glad you are all right."

He hugged them back and smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." He hesitated a moment before he let his eyes travel to Pipers brown ones.

He wasn't sure how she would react.

His worries were unnecessary Piper walked straight towards him and hold him tight.

"Oh Chris."

He embraced her tighter and inhaled her scent deeply. He remembered this scent. His mother had always smelled this way. Like jasmine and spring.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

They stood like this for a few minutes before they parted.

"Listen! I don't want you to follow me, all right?"

Paige shook her head in disbelieve.

"What? Why not? Don't you think we could be useful? Just to your knowledge we killed demons long way before someone even thought about you, mister!"

Chris smiled before he shook his head.

"Paige! Do you have the slightest idea how ridiculous that sounded?" Phoebe asked before Chris could say something.

"Kids. Stop it!"

Piper said in a motherly tone to Phoebe and Paige.

"Chris. We could help you." his mother said gently.

"I know, Piper. Look, I can't concentrate when I know that you might be in danger. You have to think about your safety, about mini me."

She smiled at that.

"Promise me that you will be careful."

"Promised!" Piper kissed his forehead before she let him go.

The charmed ones observed him as he walked down the corridor.

Phoebe and Paige were holding Pipers hand.

---

Melinda stood together with Balfour before the priest and the seer.

She didn't pay attention to the things that happened around her.

_I can't believe this is really happening. Chris. Oh god Chris I wish you would be here. _

"We are here to witness the connection between two houses. Both of them old and powerful. This connection will be great for us all. It will be a bond of blood. A bond of loyalty and a bond of trust."

Faith squeezed Wyatt's hand. A tear rolled down her cheek and he gently wiped it away.

"You're helpless." He whispered into her ear.

Faith swallowed. She kissed his lips.   
"I love you." She whispered back.

For a moment Wyatt wondered what had gotten into his beautiful wife but the moment past.

His attention wandered back to the ceremony.

"Give me your hands. I will connect you not only by blessing but also by blood."

Automatically she gave her hand to the seer.

The moment Melinda gave her hand to the seer and Balfour his to the priest the great hall began shaking.

Wyatt looked around. It was like an earthquake. He brought Faith closer to his body to protect her.   
The guests also tried to hold off. Balfour put his arm around his mother's waist to protect her.

In the middle of the room appeared a shining blue light. The people in the room closed their eyes because of it's brightness.

When Wyatt reopened his eyes he saw his little brother standing in the middle of the room. Dressed in black. With his sword by his side.

----

The hall was filled with silence. Nobody said a word as Chris and Wyatt stared each other in the eyes.

"How lovely, Chris to the rescue!" Wyatt stepped forward.

"Look Melinda. Your favorite brother is here to save the day!"  
He opened his arms wide as to embrace his brother but turned instead facing the crowd.

"What a nice surprise."

He turned around again.

"You should have informed me about your homecoming, Christopher. I would have invited you to my little party."

"Your little party? Don't you mean your little feast of the Sacrifice, Wyatt!" Chris strong voice floated the hall.

Melinda stepped forward but Chris stopped her with a shake of his head.

"By the goddess you could never see the bigger picture, could you?"

"Not when you are the one who is painting it."

Wyatt's guards moved forward but he stopped them.

"What do you say Wyatt. I challenge you. Just you and me."

"How pathetic. The old good versus evil battle."

Wyatt went towards Chris until he stood in front of him.

They looked each other in the eyes.

"As you wish, Christopher. I see you already chose your weapon."  
Chris raised his sword.

"Ah. I see." Wyatt eyed the sword. It was made of pure silver and had a green gem in the middle of the Sword grasp.

"This will indeed be a battle between good and evil. Isn't it ironic that I will fight with Excalibur and you with Ralok? The legend says that only a truly evil being can carry it."

"The legends were wrong. You need better scientist, brother. Ralok can only be carried by the most powerful being. Indifferent if it is good or evil."

"And now you are going to tell me that YOU are the most powerful being?"

Wyatt snorted.

"I challenge you, Wyatt."

"Excalibur!" Wyatt's sword flew right into his hand.

It was moments like these, when Faith cursed her husbands attitude. She knew, without looking at him, that Wyatt would respond to his brother's unspoken challenge. And she also knew how things would turn out. She knew in the moment when he released his hold on her and stepped into the middle to confront his brother, she heard him call his sword and inhaled deeply. Nothing was decided yet she told herself. Everything could still be okay.

Closing her eyes, she prayed fervently to any Gods, Demons or Ancestors that may listen, that her beloved would come out unharmed from this fight. Ignoring the fact that her praying would be a desperate measure.

The sound from clashing swords woke her from her dream - like state and she saw her husband and her brother - in - law circle each other, the same concentrated, determined look on each face: one was here to change future and destiny, the other to keep what he had achieved and loved most. Everyone of them determined to win, regardless of the cost. And every single person in the room knew, it would only end when one of the opponents surrendered - or died.

And Faith knew that giving up wasn't something Wyatt would do.

It didn't take much time for Wyatt to realize that his brother had improved his fighting skills - a lot.

"You have been practicing little one."

"All for you, _brother_, all for you."

Chris stokes were brutal and fierce, he was fast and skilful - and Wyatt found himself at the receiving point, pushed back to a merely defensive role- one which he wasn't used to. He was the aggressor - had always been - and not his little brother. And what was it suddenly with Chris's confident, firm behavior? His thoughts and musings were interrupted as he had to block off some rather violent strokes and for one moment - just one - his defense wasn't enough: he heard his wife cry out and the rest of the assembled group took in sharp intakes of breath, as he stumbled backwards.

Disbelievingly, he looked at his sword – arm and saw the blood running down and drop on the floor where soon a puddle of the thick, red liquid was to be seen.

"It's not possible", he whispered to himself, fighting off a wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him.

"It is." A firm voice. Steps that came steadily nearer. Wyatt was still looking at his feet where his sword laid - attached to his right hand. The fingers still curled around the hilt.

"You know, it wasn't me alone who defeated you tonight." Chris was standing before him now, blood dripping from his sword, an unreadable expression on his face - something like pity? Remorse? Guilt? Wyatt wasn't sure. He looked over to his wife who had gone deadly pale and was visibly shaking.

He locked eyes with her while Chris's words washed over him.

Words like "…our ancestors…", "…combined powers…", "….I had no other choice.."

They made no sense to him. No sense at all.

And suddenly his younger brother stood so close to him that he could feel his breath on his face, saw the teas in his eyes and could hear his hoarse voice whispering: "I'm sorry. You left me no other choice."

It was second time that day that he heard a desperate cry from his wife. The second time that Chris's sword made contact with his body - and the first time ever in his life that, he fell to the floor in front of an enemy.

He heard voices. Shouts. They were all meaningless now. They didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for the loving, warm, melodic voice that he could now hear.

Gently hands, that lifted his head on something soft. That stroked his head. His face. Took the pain away. Made him feel at ease, at last.

He whispered her name one last time and with a heartbreakingly desperate effort. And when the last colors disappeared and darkness engulfed his whole being his heart cried out - to his mother.

And Faith buried her head in her husband's now motionless chest - and wept. Till no more tears would come.

Chris fell down on his knees. He couldn't believe it. It had been a success.

'Really' asked a small voice in his head 'You killed your own brother. Your own flesh and blood. How can that be a success? You aren't any better than he was!'

He shook his head in an almost desperate measure trying to get rid of this disturbing voice.

Suddenly he felt gentle hands touching his face. Stroking his hair. He looked away from corpse of his once beloved brother and starred into his sisters deep brown eyes.

The voice in his ears slowed down and her words finally reached his senses.

"Chris. Are you all right?" She looked worried and Chris wanted nothing more than to ease her sorrows and worries. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay now, that they would be fine. But he couldn't.

He looked back to the corpse and then to his hands which were covered with his brothers blood. He didn't remember making any contact with his body. Didn't remember where the blood came from.

Chris suddenly felt the need to throw up. But he knew that he couldn't show any weaknesses at the moment. The battle wasn't over yet.

He stood up and faced the crown. Ralok still by his side.

"Is there anyone of you who wants to continue my brother's path?"

Nobody answered him. They were still starring at him with a mix of horror and admiration.

That didn't surprise him.

From their point of view he just had killed the most powerful being ever.

Little did they know that he just borrowed this power from his ancestors.

Balfour stepped forward but his mother held him back.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"What do you think, mother? This I our opportunity. He is weakened from his former fight. That means now or never. He will destroy us. And you know it. He will never agree to this marriage and we needed it."

Jade looked into her son's eyes and she knew that he was right.

Still she couldn't get rid of the feeling that this would take a bad end.

Her fingers glided from his arm as he went to face Chris.

Casper Rydel inhaled deeply a he watched his lover. Every single nerve in his body cried out.

His gaze wondered between Chris and Balfour. He saw them talking and then yelling. Balfour throw an energy ball at Chris but he bend down and shoot a thunder strike right into Balfour.

Casper heard with horror Balfour's last screams.

His anger and rage were taking control as he ran towards Chris. Casper pulled his sword and swung towards Chris.

With a flick of his wrist he sent Casper flying into the next wall.

And flow an energy ball on his motionless body.

"Is there anyone else who wants to die tonight?"

Chris observed the crowd carefully.

"My brother was right in one thing. We need to work together. But there won't be forced bindings or hidden agreements. There won't be one being who rules it all.

"We are going to organize a council. A council with voted members."

"A balanced council. Are you with me in this or are you against peace?"

"How do we now that you will keep your word?" Jade Arrakens soft yet strong voice floated the hall.

Chris looked her in the eyes as he answered.

"You will have to trust me."

"How can I trust the son of a charmed one? After all, your brother kept us under his control for years. You are from the same blood. What can you offer us as a sign of your honesty?"

Some of the demons nodded their heads in agreement.

Chris thought about her question for a few seconds.

"Nothing. As I said there won't be any bindings or pacts. You have my word."

The demons started arguing.

Faith's sobs ended. She looked up and saw Chris facing the others.

He needed her. She could sense it.

Her gaze wandered once more to the corpse of her beloved. One last time she felt the softness of his hair before her hand wandered to her belly. She needed to be strong now. For her child. Wyatt's child.

Faith stood up and had to hold on Melinda for a second because her legs felt like jelly.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked her gently.

"Yes. Go and get Caitlin. It's time."

Melinda nodded and orbed out.

Faith walked towards Chris. She stopped right besides him.

There shoulders almost touching.

He looked down at her unsure of her actions.

"He is right. You can trust him."

"How can you say that Faith? He killed your husband not an hour ago."  
"I know that! There was no need to remind me of that, Jade. I love my husband. And his semen is growing in me. I'm caring his child his former heir."

She stepped forward. Her voice getting louder with every word.

"Chris can't offer you a sign. But I can. A last binding. A binding between my son. Between my son and a daughter from the Halliwell line!"

Chris starred at her in shock. What was she talking about? What daughter? There was no one left of his family.

Except Melinda and himself.

"What are you talking about, Faith?"  
Before she could answer Melinda orbed back in. She carried a small bundle in her arms.

"You all now that the assassin Bianca gave birth to a child before she died." Faith looked around until she saw some approving movements. She also ignored Chris. She could feel his uncertainty.

"What you didn't know is that this child. Her daughter is from the Halliwell line, too. She is Christopher Halliwell's daughter!"

The crowd gasped. So did Chris. He looked at the small baby in Melinda's arms. A daughter. He had a daughter. A daughter with his beloved Bianca.

"The seers prophesied her  a great destiny. This will be the pledge you want. A binding between his daughter and my son."

Jade swallowed down her anger. _Damn you Faith how could do that? _

Jade nodded. The demons nodded also in approvement.

"Then it's settled. We will talk about everything else tomorrow."

The crowd vanished.

Once the hall was empty Chris turned to Melinda.

"What's her name?"

Melinda smiled at him and handed Chris his daughter.  
"Her name is Caitlin. It was Bianca's wish."

He nodded.

"Melinda please go and tell the council what happened here tonight. Tell them that it is over, that they can relax."

She nodded and orbed out.

Chris waited until the blue orbs were all gone before he turned to Faith.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed.

"When should I have told you? During you were in the past or when you tried to organize your forces or during you murdered my husband?" She almost screamed the last word.

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"So… What happens now?"

"Only time can tell." He walked over and handed her the baby before he conjured a big blanket which he laid over the corpse.

----

"That's enough. I can't just sit here and do nothing. It's time that we go and help my son!"

Piper stooped pacing the floor and turned towards Paige and Phoebe who sat bored on the couch.

"Thank god! You finally said it. I swear I was going to burst soon."

Phoebe said jumping from the couch and clapping her hands together.

"Me too. So what do you think? Which spell should we use?"

Paige asked positioning herself between her older sisters.

Before Piper could answer the sisters vanished.

They reappeared in another big hall. But this one was empty except of three people.

Piper ran over to Chris and hugged him.

"Thank god. You're all right." She gently laid her hands around his face and tears of relieve were rolling down her face.

"I am. Ready to meet your daughter?"

Piper's gaze wandered from him to the tall dark haired woman next to him. She smiled and reached her hands towards Melinda who gladly took it.

Just a second later mother and daughter laid in each other arms. Both silently crying.

"I missed you so much, mum."

"You are so beautiful, Melinda!"

Paige walked over to the corpse and lifted the blanket a little bit to be able to see Wyatt's face.

Phoebe joined her.

"He looks like Leo, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does."

Piper stepped away from Melinda and she started walking towards her sisters but Chris stopped her.

"Don't. You will regret it."

Her gaze wandered a few seconds between Chris and the corpse before she lightly nodded.

"You need to get back. We have saved this future but you still have the chance to prevent it at all. Don't let it happen again, mom."

Piper nodded and Phoebe and Paige walked towards her.

"How do we go back?" Phoebe asked.

Instead of answering Chris just raised his arm and a portal appeared.

"This will bring you back to your own time."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Paige asked.

He shook his head.

"No, Paige. I can't. I have to take care of this future until you can change it."

He walked over to the sisters and hugged them a last time.

At last he hugged Piper.

"I love you, Mom. Never forget it!"

"I love you too, Chris. And don't worry. We are going to change this. I want die. I will be there. Promise!"

He nodded and inhaled one last time her scent before he let go and put an arm around Melinda.

Phoebe and Paige waved before they stepped through the portal. Piper followed them but before she stepped through she looked a last time at her future children, hoping that she wouldn't fail this time.

----

The girls appeared in their attic and saw Leo still sitting there.

"What happened? Didn't it work?" He asked skeptically.

"What are you talking about? We have been gone for almost three days, Leo."

"Really? But you just vanished."

"You know, Leo. All this time travel stuff really gets over my head."

Phoebe said before she hugged him and left the attic.

Paige did the same and mumbled something about showering and Chinese food before she left, too. Leaving Piper and Leo alone.

"So... What have you found out?" He asked curiously.

Piper smiled at him.

"You know what, Leo? Paige is right I really need a shower and something to eat. Care to join me?"

He looked surprised. He hadn't expected that she would like to spend time with him after all what happened.

"I would love to." He smiled at her and she offered him her hand not only for dinner but for a second chance.

He took Piper's outstretched hand and gently pulled her towards him before he caressed her face with his other hand and gently kissed her lips.

Maybe Piper told him about her experiences. Maybe she would tell him that Chris was his son and maybe everything would be fine and the girls can prevent Chris's future. Who knows?

But one thing is for sure. They will never give up and being the charmed ones it is almost impossible that they will lose…..

THE END


End file.
